Holidays
by Monilala
Summary: *Set in the holidays before my previous story "New Girl"* Monique is about to start her fifth year at Hogwarts. First she must survive the last of the holidays at Malfoy Manor.
1. Chapter 1

**Once again, not the traditional Fanfiction. This one is set before my previous story "New Girl". Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter One**

"Monique! Are you ever going to get up?"

"In a minute!" I yelled at my mother and rolled over, tangling myself in my sheets. I could not believe they were doing this to me.

"Well, the Malfoy's are expecting you at twelve… It's ten o'clock now." She said, with that motherly tone. We all know it. The one that says, "I'm trying to sound nice, but if you don't do what I say, I'll be very upset".

"Mum, that's two hours. I'm already packed. I'll get up in a minute."

"Fine."

I heard her stomp away. Well, she could stomp all she wanted. I wasn't moving. I laid there for a minute. Dammit. She'd ruined it for me now. There was no way I was going back to sleep. I sat up, looking over at my trunk. Why couldn't I be going to the burrow like everyone else? No. I had to go to the stinking Malfoy's. Here I was about to start my fifth year at Hogwarts and I had to spend the last month of my holidays with that brat of a boy.

"Monique! Get. Out. Of. Bed! Or you won't get to spend the last week at the Burrow at all." My mother threatened.

"Fine! Fine! I'm up!" I said, stomping around my room to prove it. I heard my mother muttering to herself as she walked away from my door.

At least the Malfoy's place is so huge, I wouldn't have to spend much time with him. While we lived in a fine country estate, it was nothing compared to the Malfoy's. I grabbed my robe and headed down to the kitchen.

My family had been semi connected to the Malfoys for as long as I could remember. Our fathers having been Death Eaters many years ago. Ahhhh, such a proud family heritage I had… not. While we had moved on from those dark times, my parents still reverted to the "old" way of thinking every now and then. Hence, having to spend time with Draco. I needed more time with "respectable pure blood families". I had pointed out to them that both Ron and Harry were purebloods and I didn't even like Hermione that much (not because she was a muggle born, she was just an annoying witch), so it shouldn't matter. They chose to ignore me.

I entered the kitchen to see my mother attempting to be a domestic goddess.

"What do you want for breakfast?" She asked cheerily.

"You look like a Stepford wife." I replied dully. She shot me a look. Well. It was true. My mother was tall, tanned, strawberry blonde and in a floral dress and apron. She looked a lot like Narcissa, just not as harsh… and more attractive. I had inherited all my features from my father's side, sporting dark brown hair, pale skin and green eyes.

"I wish you wouldn't use all these _muggle _terms." She said, turning up her nose a little, as she placed pancakes on my plate.

"Dad likes me to have knowledge of the muggle world. In case I have to adapt."

Mum rolled her eyes.

"That would be right. Always preparing for the worst."

"Well, it's better to be prepared. What would happen if Voldemort came back? At least we would be able to adapt. I mean, Dad has a history you know? What if Voldemort came looking for him?"

My mother's eyes widened, her mouth open.

"Well, let, let us not speak of things. Look, you've got mail."

Just like Mum, always wanting to avoid any discussion slightly bordering on serious. I picked up the envelope she had passed to me.

"Ooh! It's from Theo!" I said with a smile. Theo was a close family friend. Once again, Dad had known his Dad from the Death Eater days. His dad was a right prick, but Theo was lovely. Quite a gorgeous boy. Always wanted a piece of him, but I was content with being friends.

"Well, what's he say then?" My mother asked. I scanned over the letter. My smile broadened.

"He say's he's going to be staying with the Malfoy's for the first week that I'm there!"

"Well, that's nice. Now you'll have another friend there."

"What do you mean another? Mum, how many times do I have to tell you, _I'm not friends with Draco Malfoy_."

"Oh pish posh." She said distractedly, whisking away my plate with a flick of her wand.

"Mum! I'm a Gryffindor, he's a Slytherin! We're mortal enemies!"

That had been my biggest disappointment to my parents. Fancy having a child sorted into Gryffindor after coming from a long line of Slytherin's.

"My, look at the time. You better start getting ready."

I looked at the clock. Eleven. I suppose I better.

* * *

I stood next to Mum.

"You could have worn something better." She said scolding me.

I looked down at the cut off jean shorts and printed tee I had on.

"What?"

"Oh Lorraine, leave her alone." My Father butted in.

"But Hector-"

"Does it really matter? Come on let's go. Grab my arm Monique. 1, 2, 3…"

And POP! We were on our way to Malfoy Manor.

* * *

I fell with a thud on the soft grass, my stomach turning.

"There has got to be another way." I said panting.

"It'll feel better when you can do it yourself." My dad said kindly, helping me up. We all walked towards the entrance hall. I had been here a million times for family dinners, balls, and "play dates" when I was younger. I avoided going there once I had started Hogwarts. I saw enough of Draco there. It was such a pretentious house. I spotted Narcissa and Lucius walking out to greet us. Narcissa in a similar style dress to Mum, except in plain charcoal and Lucius in dress pants and shirt, his sleeves rolled up. It was the most casual I had ever seen him. Then again, it was quite a warm day.

"Hello, Hello!" Lucius called out to us.

"Lucius, you old son of a bitch! How are you?" My father asked, grabbing his outreached hand.

"Ahaha, fine as always you old dog! And Monique! Haven't seen you since you were this high!" He said motioning to his hip, "And you're just as beautiful as your Mother!" He continued with a smile, lightly kissing my mother's cheek.

"I look like Dad." I said dryly.

"Yes, well… Draco is inside. You should go say hello." Narcissa said awkwardly. She was such an awkward person. I guess that is what happens when you marry an overbearing personality like Lucius. I looked to Mum.

"Well, go on then." She hissed through her teeth. I sighed and kissed both Narcissa and Lucius on the cheek.

"Lovely to see you both, shall we be having lunch in the dining room as usual?" I asked.

"No, we'll picnic on the lawn I feel, we'll send Dobby when we're ready for you." Lucius smiled. I put on my best fake smile back and went inside. It was refreshingly cool inside. I went straight to the library. At least I'd be able to hide in there for a while. Draco was probably moping in his room. The smell of books hit me. I kinda liked that smell. I began to roam the shelves. So many books. Yes, I could sense already that most of my time would be spent in here.

"Ow!" I cried, tripping over something. I looked down.

"What the fuck are you doing down there?" I asked.

"What the fuck are you doing kicking me?" Draco sneered back.

"Hanging out with all your friends then?" I asked, motioning to the empty space.

"Fuck you Sangster."

"You wish Malfoy."

We stood there in silence.

"When's Theo coming?" I asked bluntly.

"Not till tomorrow." He replied.

We stood in silence again.

"Well feel free to piss off anytime you want then."

"Believe me Malfoy, I would if I could."

Just then, Dobby popped up next to us.

"Lunch is ready."

"Thanks Dobby." I said with a smile.

"Go. Now." Draco said, backhanding him. Dobby whimpered and disapperated.

"Was that really necessary you prick?"

"Are you really necessary you bint?"

"Argh! You are the most infuriating person ever!" I cried, walking out the door.

"Giving up that easily Sangster?"

I threw him the bird as I continued to walk away, not looking behind me. This was going to be the longest month ever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Two**

"Dad, please don't leave me here." I whispered as I hugged him goodbye. He chuckled good-naturedly.

"Don't be silly. It helps build character."

I sighed as I let go.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, blah, blah, blah."

"Be good." My Mother warned and pulled me in tightly for a hug.

"I will, if he is."

"Stop it. Now, you can write to us anytime you want."

"I know, I know."

"Ok and remember we love you."

I rolled my eyes.

"Love you too."

Dad gave me a wink.

"Sort out that lad Draco."

"DAD!"

Pop. They had disapperated. Now I was left here. On my own. Well, at least it was a nice day AND the Malfoy's had a pool. Tanning time. Hells Yeah! I ran inside to change. Maybe this wasn't going to be too bad.

* * *

I went through my mental checklist. Sunglasses – Check, Super small bikini – Check, Book – Check, Drink – Check, Sun Block – Check (Hey! I wanted a tan, not cancer, there is a difference. No one likes sunburn). Everything was going to plan. I let out a contented sigh as I opened Pride and Prejudice. Sure, it was a muggle book, but even we witches aren't immune to the charms of Mr Darcy.

"Well, well, well, what have we here?"

I shut my eyes tight.

"Sangster, what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm hoping that if I shut my eyes real tight and open them again you won't be there any more."

"Ha! You wish." Draco snorted grabbing the book out of my hands. I let out a sigh and opened my eyes. The sight that met them was quite surprising. Draco was standing in front of me examining the book in nothing more than boardies. I must confess I was shocked with his physic. It was quite toned. In fact, it was quite nice. I stopped myself. The thought of Malfoy being attractive made me throw up a little in my mouth.

"Pride and Prejudice? Really? Thought you'd have something a bit more original than that." He said, throwing the book back to me and walked casually to the edge of the pool, "Now, don't get yourself all excited after staring at my body ok?"

I snorted, "Don't make me laugh Malfoy."

He threw me a wink and swan dived in to the pool.

"It's ok; I know I'm a fine specimen."

"Mmhmm." I hummed as I went back to my book.

"_My dear Mr. Bennet," replied his wife, "how can you be so tiresome! You must know that I am thinking of his marrying one of them."_

"_Is that his design in settling here?" _

"_Nonsense, how can you talk so! But it is very likely that he may fall in love with one of them, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."_

"_I see no occasion for that. You and –"_

The feeling of cold water on my legs broke my stem of reading.

"Fuck off Malfoy."

"_You and the girls may go, or you may send them by –"_

More water.

"I swear to God Malfoy."

"I'm not doing anything."

"_You may send them by themselves, which perhaps-"_

This time a huge splash washed over me. I lowered my book to see Draco smirking at me from the water. I sat up and crossed my legs.

"Awww, did I get some water on you?" He said in a mock baby voice.

"I suppose you're hoping that I would get upset and leave?" I asked.

"That was the plan."

"Well, I'm not going anywhere. In fact, I think I might join you in the pool." I smirked, standing up and crossing the pavement towards the water. Draco's eyes followed me.

"Sangster, when did you grow into that body?"

I stopped.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"You're all curves and boobs."

"Shut up Malfoy."

"I mean DAMN Sangster!" This time his voice dripped with sarcasm.

I stood there for a minute, the trademark smirk playing across his face. I wanted nothing more than to take that smirk and shove it up his arse. He knew he was getting to me. He knew he was winning.

Just then, Narcissa's voice drifted across to us.

"Kids! Theo's here!"

I instantly ran to gather my things, Draco skilfully jumped out of the pool.

"What a shame we were interrupted. We could've had some _real_ fun." Draco said, standing behind me. I could feel the water dripping onto me.

"Fun? I didn't think that word was in your vocabulary." I retorted grabbing up my towel.

"That's what I like about you Sangster, you're feisty." Draco replied casually, slapping my arse as he walked off towards the entrance hall.

"Prick!" I yelled out.

"Whore!" He replied and went inside.

Dammit. "Prick"? Really? That was the best I could come up with? I would have to be more prepared. I was not going to let Malfoy beat me.


	3. Chapter 3

Holidays

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Three**

I watched Monique go running down the hall to greet Theo. Her perky arse bouncing up and down. Oh God. Had I just called her arse perky? I must admit I was surprised when I had seen her stand up before in her bikini. I must keep myself in check a little more when around her. I still could not believe I had let slip "Growing into her body". Sure, it wasn't the worst thing I could have said, but I did have to do some quick thinking to cover it up.

"Theo!" Monique cried, wrapping her arms around him. She had to really stand on tiptoe to reach. That was one of Monique's flaws. She was short. She was short and she was a Gryffindor AND she was a friend of Potters, but that wasn't what annoyed me the most. The thing that I hated the most was that as much as I tried, I didn't really hate her. Not in the slightest. She was bright, funny, quick witted and attractive. Very attractive. I let out a sigh as I watched her and Theo play fight.

"Ahhhh, Theo, welcome back!" I chimed in, trying to spoil their fun.

"It's good to be back." Theo replied warmly shaking my hand.

"Well, don't hang about man, let's go!" I said, directing him to the bedchambers. I could see Monique lingering about, attempting to follow.

"Don't even think about it Sangster." I shot at her. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Fine, whatever." She slinked off back towards the pool, her book still in her hand.

"Dude, you could have been a bit nicer." Theo said, watching her walk off. I shrugged my shoulders and continued up the stairs, hating myself a little more.

* * *

After a few hours of lounging around the pool, Dobby popped up next to me. I jumped in shock.

"Sorry to frighten you Miss, but Mistress says that you should know that dinner will be served in an hour, in case you want to change."

I smiled and nodded.

"Thank Dobby."

He smiled back weakly.

"You're welcome Miss Sangster."

And with a loud "pop", he was gone.

I looked up at the sky; the sun was just starting to set. I closed my book and threw my towel around me. At least I'd get to talk to Theo at dinner.

* * *

I descended the stairs, teetering in my heels. Formal attire was traditional for dinner at the Malfoy's. They were so stooped in "tradition" it made me want to vomit. My outfit tonight was just a simple black figure-hugging cocktail dress with slightly puffed sleeves. No point getting all dressed up for no one.

I entered to find that everyone was already seated.

"Sorry." I said in a hushed voice, taking a seat opposite Theo.

"Don't be silly my dear, we've only just sat down ourselves." Lucius said graciously. I smiled; Lucius had always been kind to me when I was younger. He lightly clapped his hands and hose elves began to serve our first course, which was gazpacho.

"Pansy wrote me today." Draco said in his typical snotty tone, "She said that she would come stay the night tomorrow."

I rolled my eyes. Great. Like I needed that bitch hanging around. Theo held in a slight snigger at the look on my face.

"Oh, that sounds lovely!" Narcissa gushed, "All four of you together. I'm sure you'd love some female company Monique, even if it is for a day."

"Sounds lovely." I said with a smile plastered to my face. Looks like tomorrow I shall be suffering from "stomach cramps".

"Oh! Monique! While you are here, do you mind if I ask your opinion on a couple of dresses? Lucius and I have a Ministry function next week and it would be nice to have a female opinion."

"Of course! I'd love to help!"

"Wonderful! We'll go up after dinner."

Draco let out a snicker. I shot him a death glare. Well, that was my evening's entertainment taken care of.

* * *

"Pansy wrote to me today. She said that she would come stay the night tomorrow." I stated to my Mother. I looked at Monique's face as she rolled her eyes. As much as I could hope and pray that it was because she was jealous, I knew it was because she hated the bint. To be honest, I wasn't a huge fan myself, but she was easy and loyal. Theo shot me a congratulatory look. Yeah, whoo, go me. I was going to get to have meaningless sex with the local Slytherin whore. What an accomplishment.

"Lucius and I have a Ministry function next week and it would be nice to have a female opinion."

I let out a snicker at Monique's forced enthusiastic reply. I couldn't help it. She looked adorable. I caught her eye as she shot me a malicious look. I wish she wouldn't look at me like that. She was so much prettier when she smiled.

* * *

After three tedious hours of watching Narcissa swap between the dark grey dress and the charcoal dress, she had finally decided she would go shopping for a new one. Awesome.

I headed to the library to grab another book to read. I had finished Pride and Prejudice. Hmmm, maybe Sense and Sensibility.

As I entered the large room, I was greeted by Malfoy's voice.

"Oh, come on Sangster! Do you purposely hunt us out?"

"I'm just grabbing a book and then going to bed, don't let me bother you."

"Come and sit with us Mon! We haven't spoken in ages." Theo moaned.

"I'm not sitting with that twat." I motioned my head towards Draco.

"Charming." Draco replied. I continued on my hunt.

"Why are you in such a hurry for bed anyway?" asked Draco.

"Because there's shit all else to do around here." I replied.

"Oh, I don't know. I could think of a few things."

My fingers continued to peruse the shelves. Theo stifled a yawn.

"To be truthful, I think it might be time for my bed." He said standing up.

"Oh, come on! It's only half twelve." Draco whined, like a spoilt three year old.

"No, definitely time for bed." Theo walked over to me and laid the sweetest of kisses on my forehead.

"Sleep tight Princess, we'll spend time together tomorrow, I promise."

I returned the kiss.

"Night dearest."

"Night Draco!" Theo called as he left.

Silence filled the room. I continued to search. Aha! Found it! I quickly pulled it from the shelf and headed for the door.

"You're seriously not going to bed are you?" Draco asked.

"Well, yes. I can't think of anything else worth doing."

"There's plenty to do."

"Name one thing." I said with a raised eyebrow.

He sat there thinking.

"We could go for a skinny dip." He suggested with a slight seductive tone.

"Get fucked Malfoy." I replied as I headed for the door.

"What? Chicken?" He called. I turned on the spot.

"I am not chicken." I said through gritted teeth.

"Then do it. Come on, it's dark. We have no neighbours."

I stood there for a minute. This was probably going to be the stupidest thing I could do ever. HOWEVER, he had called me chicken. Draco made a clucking noise.

"Fine! Fine! I'll do it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Four**

"Well, turn around then." Monique said, in an annoyed tone.

"Why? I'm going to see it all anyway."

"Just do it Malfoy."

I did as she said, turning my back on her. I still couldn't believe my luck! I was sure she wouldn't go for it. I smiled a little as I lowered my pants and briefs. I looked up at the stars as I unbuttoned my dress shirt. It was a full moon tonight as well. It was brighter than I could have wished for. I turned around, fully naked, to Monique. She was only down to her bra and panties. Wait! Was that a garter belt holding up her stockings? Old school. I liked it. In fact, I like it too much. I needed something to distract me. An idea entered my head. A way to collect myself and be a great opportunity to get the upper hand. I dived into the pool. Monique spun around instantly to face me.

"Draco! That is _not _fair!" She yelped, stamping her foot.

"Sorry Princess, you snooze you lose."

She stood there for a moment, contemplating her options.

"Fine. I've got nothing to be ashamed of." She said, sitting down on one of the lounges. She unclipped the garter belt and pointed her left leg, slowly lowering her stocking. I swallowed hard. She repeated the procedure on the right, this time bending over, bringing her cleavage to the surface. Holy shit. She looked up and examined my face. She smiled slowly and licked her lips. That cunning cow. She was doing this on purpose. Trying to make me sweat. Ha! The joke was on her. I bet she was congratulating herself, thinking she was causing me inner turmoil, because of my so-called "hate" for her. In truthfulness, it was great. There was no inner turmoil. I could enjoy it fully. She had turned her back on me now and unclipped her bra, letting it fall to the ground. Next, she lowered her panties, shuffling them down her legs and stepping out of them. I just wanted to take a bite of that arse. It was gorgeous. Like two scoops of ice cream. She turned her head to face me.

"Ready Draco?"

"I was born ready." I replied.

Monique slowly turned around, revealing herself. I felt my jaw drop. She was stunning. Absolutely beautiful. My eyes widened, trying to take it all in. She had shapely legs, beautiful curved hips and a stunning pair of breasts. She walked slowly to the pool, making sure I saw everything, the moonlight hitting her body perfectly. She tested the water with her toe before diving in. She came up, sweeping her hair off her face, a grin playing across her face.

"So, what do we do now?" She asked.

"Um… whatever you want to I guess."

"Whatever I want huh?"

"Mmhmm." I whimpered as she began to move closer to me in the shallow end, I tried to collect myself, "I mean, whatever you would normally do when in a pool."

Her bright green eyes stared directly into mine as the silence surrounded us. She was standing directly in front of me now. Her breasts were just out of the water. A slight breeze swept past us, making her nipples harden. Oh, God, Cock, _do not_ crow.

"I think I know what I want to do." She said with a smile.

"What?" I asked in a whisper, as she wrapt her arms around me. This was too good to be true.

"This." She brought her lips close to mine; I could feel her breath on my skin. It sent chills up my spine. I was finally going to get to kiss Monique. After all these years. She was so close now, I brought my lips as close as I would dare, waiting for her to fill in the last little distance. She let out a chuckle.

"Dream on Malfoy!" Monique said, pulling away.

That whore!

* * *

I began to cackle. I could not believe my plan had worked! I, Monique Sangster, a Gryffindor and one of Draco's most hated people had been able to get him hot under the collar just by putting on a bit of a performance. I moved back into the deeper end and began to do a little dance.

"I tricked Draco Malfoy, I tricked Draco Malfoy!" I laughed in a singsong voice.

He chased after me.

"Do _not _think you are getting away that easy!" He said, with a slight growl to his voice. I let out a giggle as I began to move away, but he was too fast, slinging me over his right shoulder. His left hand began to tickle at my ribs.

"How do you like that?"

"Stop it!" I laughed, "Stop it!"

"Never!" He said in a mock Brave Heart voice.

"At least put me down so my arse is no longer on display!" I cried.

He laughed as he slapped my bare bottom and sploshed me back in the water near the edge. I caught my breath as I stood there.

"Who knew you could have fun?" I asked, still giggling.

"I'm lots of fun! You just never want to come to the party."

I laughed again.

"Now, if I'm correct you owe me a kiss." He said, raising his eyebrow.

"I don't owe you shit Malfoy." I said with a smirk.

"You can't tease a man like that!"

"I don't see any men here."

He let out another laugh. Draco was somewhat attractive when he laughed. I surveyed his body. It looked almost like it was made of silk in the moonlight. He was standing very close to me. Dangerously close. I took a step back, bumping into the edge of the pool.

"Please?" He whispered.

I stared at his earnest expression.

"Why not?" I said as I shrugged my shoulders. He had already seen me naked, what was one lousy kiss going to do.

He brought himself closer to me, placing his hands on either side of my face, closing the gap between us. He softly laid his lips upon mine. It was the sweetest of kisses I had ever experienced. It took my breath away. He pulled back and examined my face. I was speechless.

"Are you ok?" He asked, his face concerned.

I stared at him for a second before I grabbed his face and pulled it towards mine, smashing my lips against his. Draco parted his lips slightly and darted his tongue in and out. I pulled myself closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He let out a soft moan as his hands roamed down my body, resting on my butt. My lips wandered down his jaw line as he lifted me up, my legs wrapping around his body. He sat me down on the edge of the pool and pulled away.

"Wh-Why are you stopping?" I asked, upset that the moment was over.

"I- I just want to make sure you've got a chance to say no." He whispered, lowering his eyes.

"Why would I say no?" I asked incredulously.

"Because you hate me, remember?" Draco replied in barely a whisper.

"Oh." I said, feeling the embarrassment, realising what was happening, "Perhaps, I should go."

Draco just nodded.

I stood up and quickly threw on my clothes, leaving Draco alone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Five**

I stood there in the empty pool. What a fuckwit. I am a fuckwit. There she was, the girl of my dreams, in my arms, and I let her go. Fuckwit. I looked up to see Monique running into the house. She stopped and turned back, for a second, then continued on her way.

"ARGH!" I punched at the water. I stood there for a minute, waiting, hoping and praying that perhaps Monique would change her mind. That perhaps she would come back.

She didn't.

* * *

Oh dear God, what the hell was I thinking? Was I crazy? I made out with Draco Malfoy. BLURK! DRACO MALFOY! I ran up the stairs. Was I that desperate for attention? Sure, I hadn't been anyone since Oliver and I had broken up (Can you blame a girl? Sure he was a player, but he wasn't just good at riding a broom, if you know what I mean) but surely I wasn't that desperate! I finally reached my room and slammed the door behind me, sliding to the floor. The thing that was annoying me the most was, I had enjoyed it. I would've gone through with it. Why did he have to be such a gentlemen? Since when was Draco a gentlemen? Why couldn't he just fuck me and make me hate him more? I stood up. I was being ridiculous. It was just a kiss. Just a kiss. Sure, it was probably the best kiss I had ever had, but that did not mean I had to get all gaga about it. I threw off my now soaking dress and had a half arsed attempt at a drying charm on both the dress and myself, tears beginning to flow from my eyes. Well, wasn't that just fucking dandy? Now I was crying over Draco Fucking Malfoy. There was a soft knock at the door. Wonderful, he'd probably came back to gloat. Everyone in Slytherin already thought I was a whore.

"Fuck off Malfoy." I choked out.

"It's not Draco." I heard Theo's voice answer softly.

"Oh, shit. Theo. Give me just a sec." I grabbed up an old t-shirt I had packed to sleep in and some clean underwear and began a very clumsy attempt at putting them on. I bumped into the bed, hitting my head against the wall.

"Shit!" I yelped, as I fell to the ground. Theo came bursting in.

"Are you o- Oh. Shit. Fuck." He blushed as he turned around. Great, now Theo had seen me naked too.

"Uh, do, do you need a hand?" He asked.

"No." I said quickly, putting on my underwear and shirt.

"I, I didn't mean to. It was just that I heard you slam your door and then it sounded like you were crying a-and then when I heard that bang, I thought "fuck Mon's injured herself" and what if it was a head wound and I got really worried and, and, and…" He took a deep breath and slowed down, "and I just wanted to make sure you were ok."

Bless, Theo really was the modern day gentlemen.

"I'm fine." I said softly, "You can turn around now."

Theo turned to face me. His eyes full of concern as he took in the state I was in. I must have looked like shit with the crumpled t-shirt, half dried hair and red eyes.

"What happened?"

"Ugh. Nothing. It's just this stupid place." I sniffed, sitting on the bed. Theo plopped down next to me.

"Are you sure?"

I looked up at his face.

"I'm sure." I said with a small smile. Theo laid down on the bed; I curled up next to him, placing my head on his chest.

"I hate boys." I whispered.

"Me too." Theo replied, wrapping his arms around me. I let out a giggle.

"That's more like it!" Theo said his whole body smiling. We laid in silence for a while. It was nice. There was nothing sexual about it. Just two friends. I could feel exhaustion beginning to come over me. I let out a yawn.

"Do you want me to leave?" Theo asked.

"No, I'm too comfy."

"I was hoping you'd say that, because I can't be fucked moving either."

I let out another giggle.

"Well isn't this just cute?" A third voice joined in. I raised my head to see who it was. There stood Draco Malfoy in the doorway, in his shirt and briefs.

"Drake! I didn't know you were still awake!" Theo said in a jovial voice, "Come join us!"

"No, no, don't want to interrupt the love in." He remarked sarcastically as he moved off to his room.

"What's up his arse?" Theo asked.

"I-I have no idea." I replied.

"Well, I better get to bed. We've got Pansy coming tomorrow. Wanna look my best."

"Don't make me vomit." I groaned.

"What's wrong with Pansy?"

"Um. She's a bitch and a whore and she hates me."

"Well, I'm not sure about the first one, but the last two seem fine by me." Theo replied with a cheeky grin. I poked my tongue out at him.

"Ok, sleep, night babes." He said, bending down to kiss my cheek.

"Night Theo." I sighed as he left my room, shutting the door behind him. With a flick of my wrist, I snuffed the candles and lay back down on the bed. What the fuck had happened tonight?

* * *

Well, wasn't that just great? Monique and Theo together. Wasn't that just the cherry on top of the shitastic night I was having. I threw my clothes on the floor. There were always rumours swirling around the common room that Monique was a slut, but Merlin, I didn't think she moved that quickly. Theo knocked and entered my room.

"Finished already? Thought you would've lasted longer." I smirked, an anger growing in me. I looked at Theo's confused face.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Uh, nothing mate. Look, I'm tired. I've got Pansy round tomorrow. I'm just gunna hit the sack." Keep it together Draco, this was you're best mate.

"Yeah. Half you're luck." Theo said with a sheepish grin. Bastard. What I wouldn't give to be in his position.

"Yep. Lucky me." I said with a weak smile. It was all I could muster.

"So, I suppose you want me to entertain Mon while you _entertain _Pans?"

Entertain Monique? What the fuck was that supposed to mean?

"Drake?"

I collected myself.

"Uh, yeah, that'd be good, cheers."

"Well, I'll leave you to it. Night." Theo smiled as he walked out the door.

"Night." I called after him.

I snuffed the light and laid there in the dark, left brooding over the night's events.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Six**

I sat outside underneath one of the giant willows, which surrounded the Malfoy's pond. Well, I suppose it was a lake, but whatever. The main reason I had chosen to come down here was because it reminded me of Mr Darcy coming out of the lake at Pemberley. That was my favourite chapter. I sighed as I heard footsteps coming up behind me. My guess was it was Theo. He'd been following Draco and Pansy around all morning like a devoted puppy. It was sickening.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!" Theo said in a slightly exacerbated tone as he sat down beside me. I laughed.

"No you haven't! You've been checking out Pansy's rack all morning."

"Or I could have been doing that." He shrugged his shoulders, "In my mind though, I was searching for you. That's what counts."

"Uh-huh. Sure." I replied rolling my eyes.

"Did you see what she had on though? You couldn't blame me!"

That I couldn't. Even I had found it hard not to stare.

Pansy had arrived at 10 o'clock on the dot this morning for breakfast, looking absolutely stunning. There was not a single hair out of place. She had on full make-up and a short white cotton dress that showed off her figure perfectly. I, on the other hand, had stumbled down for breakfast late in my old t-shirt, make up from last night and slightly greasy hair. I had tried to avoid everyone by having breakfast in the kitchen, but unfortunately I had run into them on my way back to my room. Pansy of course had to make some snide remark and I had waited for Draco to come out with one too, but he didn't. In fact, he told Pansy to give it a rest.

"What are you thinking?" Theo asked.

"Hmmm? I'm not thinking about anything." I replied.

"You must be thinking about something, because I've been talking about Pansy for the past five minutes and you haven't so much as batted an eyelid."

"Oh. Well, she is a whore."

"No, it's too late now for insults. I know that you weren't listening, you can't cover up that easy."

"Fine! I was wondering why Draco hadn't insulted me this morning."

Theo turned to face me.

"Women are weird."

"Amen to that brother." I replied. "So I guess you're here to keep me out of the way so Pansy and Draco can bonk each others brains out."

"Got it in one." Theo said with a small sigh.

"Oh, come on! Surely you don't want her that bad." I cried.

"Well, no. I just want someone, you know?"

I nodded.

"I know exactly how you feel." I responded, linking fingers with him.

"Pffft, yeah right. What about you and that guy, whats-his-name, Wood?" Theo retorted.

"Oliver?" I questioned.

"Yeah, that guy."

"We broke up before holidays."

"Oh. Still, it's someone."

I smiled, "I don't know if I'd call him a "someone". He was more just a great shag."

"Oh ew Mon, I don't want to hear that."

I laughed raucously.

"I just want a girl who genuinely wants to be with me because of who I am, not what I am."

I nodded in agreement.

"But I live with hope." Theo continued, "Who knows, they might be right under our noses."

Trust Theo, such the hopeless romantic.

* * *

I looked over at Pansy who was now trying to seductively eat her dessert. It was painful to watch. Her tongue darted out to collect the last of the mousse on her spoon. It was so unimaginative. I wanted a girl who could turn me on by more than just the same old routine, but then again, I was only human. Pansy was an attractive girl who wanted me. My parents approved of her and dating her would make my life a lot easier than dating Monique.

I turned my head to Monique, who was in a conversation with my father. She let out a laugh at some anecdote he was telling. Her whole face lit up when she laughed. She brushed her hair behind her ear as she turned to face me. Shit! Don't make eye contact look away! Look away!

I looked back to Pansy. She winked at me as I felt her foot rub up my leg. "Draco!" Monique cried still laughing. I pulled my leg out of Pansy's reach, turning my full attention to Monique.

"Yes?" I replied snottily.

"You're father was just reminding me of when we were kids and you used to let me dress you up and have fairy tea parties! Do you remember?" She asked, her face lit with joy. My face flushed as the memory came back to me.

"No." I replied sullenly.

"Oh you must! I made you do it every time I came here! We were about five!"

Theo let out a booming laugh.

"Oh, I'd love to see this!"

"I think I have photographs somewhere!" Mother joined in, "I think they're in the study." She stood up to go hunt for them.

"I-I think I have a vague memory of it." I stuttered, my face now completely flushed.

"Come, come my boy. There's no need to be embarrassed." My father boomed.

I shot him an evil look.

"Found them!" My mother cried as she entered the room with a large album. Everyone crowded around her to get a look.

"Oh Draco you were so cute!" Pansy called.

"Just like his Mother." Father said in an undertone. Ugh, it was enough to make you vomit. I felt a soft tug at my arm. I looked up to see Monique standing beside me.

"Don't you want to look?" She asked quietly.

"Not particularly." I replied.

"Oh, don't be such a spoilsport! Come on!" She reached for my hand on the table and dragged me towards my Mother. Monique stood beside her and I peered over her shoulders. There we were, out on the back patio. Monique had ribbons in her hair and wings on her shoulders. I remember Mum magicked them to beat softly. Monique was waving crazily at the camera. I, on the other hand, had on a similar pair of wings, a teacup in my hand, wand in the other and was just staring at Monique. All I remembered was that I wanted Monique's attention and the only way I could get it was if I let her do this. I chuckled to myself at the thought. Not a lot had changed really. I felt Monique's thumb gently rub the back of my hand. I looked at her face. She hadn't even realised she was doing it, but it felt nice. Her hands were soft and warm. Mother continued to flip through the pages. Our whole childhood was playing out before us.

"Oh look!" Mother pointed, "This was the last time you came to visit."

I looked at the picture she was pointing to. I remembered this day well. We were standing outside the entrance hall. Monique had her hands crossed over her chest, a fake smile on her face. I was standing behind her, pulling faces.

"That was about the time you became hard to handle."

"Mother I was not!" I said in shock.

"Oh yes you were!" My Father piped in.

"You were so mean to me that summer." Monique said in a hushed voice.

"No, I wasn't!" I yelped. She dropped my hand.

"Yes, you were. You were awful. You used to call me chubby and ugly and you used to play awful pranks on me."

I stared at her face. She looked genuinely hurt.

"I-I-" I stuttered.

"Anyway, let's not dwell on the past." Pansy butted in. Her eyes looking maliciously at Monique, "What are we doing tonight?"

Mother shut the album and bustled out of the room.

"Uh- drinks on the patio?" I asked. I looked to my father.

"As long as you don't drink my good firewhiskey it's fine by me." He elbowed Theo jovially, Theo let out a small fake laugh, "Just don't tell your mother." He winked.

I rolled my eyes.

"Come on then!" Pansy grabbed my arm and began to drag me out of the room.

"Milady?" I heard Theo say. I turned my head to see Monique take his arm.

"Why thank you kind Sir." She said with a slight giggle.

Lucky Bastard.


	7. Chapter 7

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Seven**

"No! I don't need sleep!" Monique slurred.

"Come on! I'll take you to bed." Theo soothed.

"Ooh, I might like that." She replied with a wink.

Monique, who had been quite tight lipped to begin with, was well and truly sloshed. In fact, both Monique and Pansy had taken quite their share.

"Pansy! Let's dance!" Monique exclaimed.

"Oooh! I love a good dance!" Pansy cried, dragging Monique up onto the table. It always amazed me how girls could all of a sudden become best friends because they liked each other's shoes. I looked up as Monique and Pansy grinded against each other to no music. If I wasn't so annoyed, it would have been a great show. Monique had been flirting with Theo all night and Pansy had become besties with Monique, so I was being ignored. Theo walked up to the table and placed Monique over his shoulder.

"Come on, bed!" He scolded, slapping her arse.

"Ooh, continue like that and you can definitely get into my bed." Monique laughed.

"Night Draco." Theo murmured, walking back inside.

"Night Draco!" Monique shouted, "Sweet Dreams!" She blew me a kiss.

"C'mon Pans, time for bed." I muttered.

She giggled as I took her hand and led her inside and up the stairs. I safely deposited her into her room and went back to mine.

"Aren't you going to stay with me?" Pansy asked.

"No, you're drunk." I said bluntly. I waited for a reply, but there was nothing. She was already asleep.

I sighed as I shut my door and kicked off my shoes. Why didn't I just fuck Monique when I had the chance? I was a fool. An absolute fool. Just as I was taking off my shirt, there was a soft knock at my door.

"Theo, you don't have to knock every time man, you can just enter."

I turned to face him, but instead of his usual tall figure, there was a shorter, more feminine one.

"Monique?"

There she was, standing in my doorway, wearing that dirty old t-shirt, her hair falling around her face.

"Where's Pansy?" She asked.

"In her room… Monique, are you ok?" I asked. She nodded her head and then shook it, tears beginning to fall. Shit.

"I'm so alone." She whimpered as she laid down on my bed. I sat down next to her.

"Uh, it's ok, you're not alone." I said, trying to comfort her, awkwardly patting her leg.

"Oh cut the bullshit Draco, I am."

"You're not alone. I mean, I can send an owl to your family, I'm sure they would come visit or take you home."

"I don't mean like that!" She cried, "I've got no one Draco, no one interested. I'm going to die an old and bitter witch."

Oh… Why did she have to come to me for comforting? Surely Theo would be better at this.

"What about Oliver?"

"Gah, we broke up. We weren't even a real couple. I've never been a real couple with anyone."

"But you've had plenty of boyfriends." I reasoned.

"Oh Draco, that's because I'm a slut. Let's face facts ok?"

Obviously, the alcohol was having an adverse effect.

"You're not a slut Monique."

"And why do you keep doing that?" Monique exclaimed, sitting up to face me.

"Do what?" I asked in shock.

"You keep being nice to me. Why?"

"Maybe I'm maturing."

"Ha!"

I smirked at her.

"So why are you alone?" I questioned, changing the subject.

"Hello! Have you not been listening?" Monique leant forward and rapt her knuckles against my forehead, "There is no one interested!"

"I'm sure there are plenty of people _interested_."

"No. There isn't. They only go after me because they think I'm easy. Hell! I am easy!" She flopped back on the bed. I reached over and grabbed her face.

"Where is this coming from?" I asked, my body hovering above hers. Her eyes scanned mine.

"Where is this coming from?" She asked quietly, signalling to my position.

"I- uh-" I moved to get up.

"No, stay." She whispered, gently pushing me onto my back, positioning herself above me.

"Monique, I'm, I'm not doing this, you're drunk."

She looked at me questioningly.

"What do you think I'm doing?" She asked.

"You're trying to seduce me… Aren't you?"

She laughed.

"No! I'm getting comfortable." She laid beside me, placing her head on my chest and wrapping her leg around my waist.

"That's much better." She said with a sigh.

It was. It was a lot better.

* * *

I awoke with blurred vision, a slight nauseas feeling and a huge headache. Hello HangOverville, Population; Me. I shut my eyes again, enjoying the warmth. Actually, I was quite comfortable. God, this headache was awful. It was thudding in my ears. BaBoom, BaBoom, BaBoom. Actually, it only seemed to be coming from my right side. BaBoom, BaBoom, BaBoom. In fact, I don't think it was coming from me. BaBoom, BaBoom, BaBoom. Oh Merlin!

I sat bolt upright.

"Where's the nachos?" Draco muttered, half asleep, he sat up with me. I turned to face him.

"Oh dear God. We didn't?"

"No." His face concerned, "No, no, no, no, no."

"Oh thank God!" I fell backwards onto the pillow. I looked up at Draco's face. It looked almost pained.

"Whats the matter?" I asked. He shut his eyes for a moment.

"Would it be such a bad thing if we had?"

"If we had what?"

"If we had done it." He said quietly, looking down. I felt my jaw drop in shock. What the hell was that supposed to mean?

There was a knock at the door. Draco looked into my eyes.

"Aren't you going to get that?" I whispered.

There was another knock. Draco continued to stare me down. His eyes were mesmerising. A steely grey.

"Draco?" Pansy's voice called through the door.

"Not now Pansy." Draco answered, but it was too late. She was already standing in the doorway.

"Um, what is going on?" She asked, her face screwed up with disgust.

"Nothing." Draco said quickly, standing up. I looked at the scene that was being played out. I was lying in Draco's bed, with nothing but an old t-shirt and some lacy underwear on. Draco at least still had his pants on.

"Well something must be going on." Pansy said, her voice annoyed. I stood up.

"Look, Pansy, it's not what it looks like." I said in a soothing tone.

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Really. I was drunk and upset and I came in to Draco's room and I must have eventually fallen asleep."

Pansy looked between Draco and I, her eyes narrowed.

"Whatever. Draco, I'm leaving. Don't bother owling me." She turned on her heels and exited, leaving Draco and I to stare at the empty space. You could cut the tension with a knife.

"Monique I – "

I cut him off. I couldn't cope with this kind of thing so early in the morning.

"I'm going to have a shower."

I quickly jumped off the bed and headed back to my room.

What the fuck was going on?


	8. Chapter 8

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Eight**

Theo and I sat out on the patio, sipping our morning tea in the sun.

"So, you've been quiet the last few days." Theo stated.

"Have I?" I asked.

"Yes, you have."

"Hmm, well, I haven't meant to." I said with fake concern. Of course I had been quiet the last couple of days, the girl I have wanted for years had almost fainted with horror when I had expressed the smallest bit of interest in her.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Monique would it?"

"That bint? No. Theo, I'm surprised that you would think that slut would get to me."

"Pansy told me about finding her in your bed."

Shit. Think quick Draco. I picked up my cup and surveyed the contents.

"Yes, well, she was drunk and upset. She fell asleep in my bed before I had a chance to kick her out." I replied offhandedly.

"So you got into the bed with her?" Theo asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well…"

Theo cut me off.

"It seems like odd behaviour for someone who dislikes her so much."

I glared at him.

"What are you implying?" I asked with malevolently.

Theo sighed.

"I'm just saying, that maybe you might have feelings for a short, dark haired Gryffindor."

"If you're suggestion that filthy mud-blood Granger…"

"No. You know exactly who I am suggesting."

I groaned, "Fine! I like Sangster. Happy?"

"Yes, yes I am." Theo said with a smug smile.

I hit my head on the table.

"Theo, what the hell am I going to do?"

"Well, you could start by not calling her a bint." He suggested. I looked up at him.

"Oh come on! There must be an easier way!" I joked. Theo rolled his eyes.

"You're _so _open to change Drake." Replied Theo, his voice full of sarcasm.

Just as I opened my mouth to throw an insult back, an owl came up to the banister. I grabbed the letter from its beak. It took a sip out of my cup and left. Well, I wouldn't be drinking out of that cup anymore. I looked at the name.

"It's addressed to you mate." I said, casually throwing the letter over to Theo.

"Ugh, it's from my father." He groaned, recognising the handwriting. His eyes scanned over the parchment.

"What does he want?" I asked bluntly. Sure, it might seem rude to a bystander, but I knew Theo's father. He only ever contacted him if he wanted something. He wasn't the type of person to just write a casual letter wondering how his son was.

"He says I am to come home immediately."

"Oh. Does he say why?"

Theo shook his head.

"I'll leave tonight I guess… So what are you going to do about Monique?" He asked.

I shrugged my shoulders.

"Perhaps I could speak to her?" Theo suggested.

"Don't even think about it." I spat.

We sat in silence

"I guess I better go tell Mon I'm leaving." Theo sighed.

"Good luck finding her."

* * *

I sat curled in the corner of the east wing lounge. I had been spending most of my time in here for the past couple of days, trying to avoid Draco. In doing this, I only had to see Draco at Dinner. Even then it was awkward.

Theo sat down next to me on the soft leather couch.

"So, this is where you've been hiding."

"Mhm." I nodded as I put down my book.

"I'm leaving tonight."

I turned my head sharply to face him.

"What do you mean you're "_leaving tonight_"? You can't leave me here!"

"It's only a couple of days early."

I looked up into his dark blue eyes. They were like sapphires. Theo's usually smooth forehead was furrowed and bags circled his eyes.

"What's the matter?" I asked with concern.

"I- I don't know." He sighed. "I received an owl from Father this morning saying he needed me to come home urgently."

"Oh. I can come with you if you want." I said with a small smile.

Theo chuckled softly.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. You're staying here."

I sighed and lifted his arm around me.

"Fine. Whatever… So are you sure everything is ok?"

"Yeah, it'll be fine. Dad probably has some job he wants me to do."

We sat in silence for a minute.

"So, where's Draco?" I asked.

"Probably moping somewhere."

"Moping, why would he be moping? Because he didn't get to shag Pansy?"

Theo gave me a look.

"No. Because you're acting like a bint."

"Oh! _I'm_ acting like a bint? What about him? He seems to have a pole permanently shoved up his arse!"

"I know he can be a bastard sometimes – "

"Sometimes?" I interrupted. "More like –"

"Mon! Just let me finish!" Theo said sternly. I was taken a back, it kind of hurt to have him speak like that to me. I sat there in silence.

"Did you ever think he acts like that because it's a defence mechanism?"

"Why would Malfoy need a defence mechanism?"

"Mon, have you ever heard of that muggle saying, "Bears like to say it with a slap"?"

I sat there trying to understand what Theo was saying.

"Are you sure you understand the saying?" I asked.

"I understand it perfectly. Sometimes when you like someone, the only way to get their attention or affection is with cruelty."

I shut my eyes for a minute, trying to make sense of it all.

'So, let me get this right. You are saying that Draco Malfoy, _the_ Draco Malfoy, from Slytherin House, Direct descendant of Abraxas Malfoy, Hater of Muggle Borns, Half Bloods, Harry Potter and Gryffindor House, has feelings for me?"

Theo nodded his head, "Exactly." He said with a soft smugness, a trait of all Slytherins.

I blinked a couple of times and then narrowed my eyes as I looked back up at him.

"You're lying. This is all some cruel prank created by Draco."

"No. No prank. In fact, if he knew I'd told you, I'm sure I would be taken down."

I rubbed my eyes. Had the world gone mad? I'm sure this is what Alice felt like when she fell through the looking glass.


	9. Chapter 9

**Holidays**

Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Nine**

I sat down at dinner, staring at Draco sitting across from me. He was having a heated discussion with Lucius. His jaw was strong and his eyes steely. My eyes wandered, taking in his broad shoulders and open chest. He was a lot more attractive than I had given him credit for, or perhaps I was just thinking this because I knew he had feelings for me.

"What are you looking at?" His voice cut through my thoughts.

"Nothing." I replied almost instantly.

"Oh, Draco, I've been meaning to tell you, the Zabini's have requested you come with us to the dinner party next week." Narcissa informed Draco. Sweet, a night by myself.

"Mother, it's a Ministry thing. Surely it isn't necessary I go?"

"Draco! They have asked you, you will be in attendance." Lucius scolded him.

"Well who am I going to get to partner me then?" Draco asked sarcastically.

"Surely you will ask Pansy." Replied Lucius, taking a bite of his steak.

"I- I can't ask Pansy." Draco said quietly.

"Do you _need _a partner?" I asked.

"It's tradition." Lucius answered with a mouthful. Fuck, all these traditions! How do they remember them all? I looked at Draco's face. It was broken, like a lost puppy.

"I'll partner you."

Draco spun around in his seat.

"_You _want to partner _me_?"

A huge part of me wanted to say "_No you fool!_" but instead I said;

"Sure, why wouldn't I want to partner you?"

"Oh wonderful!" Squealed Narcissa, "We can go shopping for a dress tomorrow in Diagon Alley."

Well, wasn't that just wonderful… Not.

* * *

I stood there restlessly as a house-elf took my measurements. Narcissa had insisted I get a dress custom made instead. Just to make things difficult the Zabini's had set a theme "Medieval", so that was just making this process _super fun_. Madam Malkin came towards me carrying various emerald silks and velvets. I could barely see the squat witch underneath all the material. Narcissa followed behind her.

"I hope you don't mind dear, I chose your materials so you would coordinate with the rest of the family." Narcissa said with a kind smile.

I stared at the material. I should have known I would have to wear green.

"Wonderful!" I replied with my best fake smile.

Madam Malkin began to place the material around me, pins flying everywhere with a flick of her wand. Within minutes, the basic outline of my dress was made.

"This should be ready within the hour Ms Sangster." Madam Malkin said with a smile, as she casually flicked her wand, magicking the dress off me.

"My congratulations on the merger of the Malfoy and Sangster family." Madam Malkin continued as she turned to face Narcissa. My jaw dropped. A small blush filled Narcissa's face.

"Oh, there has been no joining. Monique is merely a friend of our little Draco's." Narcissa gushed.

"Of course she is." Madam Malkin replied, turning to give me a knowing wink. I rolled my eyes. Madam Malkin was the biggest gossip out. This would be spread all over the wizarding community by the end of the day.

I left the store in a foul mood.

"I'm just going to duck down to Gringott's. You should go buy your books dear."

I nodded.

"I'll meet you back here in an hour. I think Lucius and Draco shall be down here by then, we can all go for lunch together."

I smiled weakly and began to walk towards Flourish and Blotts. Maybe I could pick up an old Gilderoy Lockhart book. They were always good for a laugh and boy did I need one.

I heard a small bell tinkle as I entered the store. I would give anything for a job in Flourish and Blotts. It was so cosy. Shelves everywhere, random stacks of books, small lamps. It was nice. I had only just begun to browse the shelves when I swore I heard my name being called. I turned but could see no one. I continued to peruse the covers when I heard it again. I shook my head, I must be tired or something. Ahhhh, Care of Magical Creatures, Bless Hagrid. I took it off the shelf.

"Monique!"

"ARGH!" I screamed as a face appeared behind it. I could hear it laughing as I looked up.

"Harry!" I cried running around to the other side of the shelf, leaping into his arms. He let out a loud laugh.

"Well, isn't that the nicest way to be greeted?" He said with a huge smile.

"You have no idea how excited I am to see you." I said. I could feel myself beaming.

"Yeah, I heard bout you having to stay with the Malfoys. We're missing you!"

"I'm missing you more!" I said with a sigh, putting my arms back around him. Harry let out another chuckle.

"Come outside. Ron and Hermione will want to see you."

I practically skipped outside the store. I was even happy to see Hermione! Even if she was a whiney bint. Oh God. I used "bint". I had been spending too much time with the Malfoy's.

"Monique! Bloody Hell! What are you doing here?" Grinned Ron.

"I've been allowed out for good behaviour." I giggled giving him a hug. Hermione let out a small sniffle.

"And Hermione! How are you?" I asked, throwing myself on her. She awkwardly patted my back.

"Fine, thank you."

I stood there staring at all three of them.

"So, how's the Burrow?" I asked excitedly.

"Oh, well, you know…" Ron shuffled, blushing a little.

"It's been lovely." Answered Hermione for Ron.

"What about you Mon? What's it like at Chateau de Malfoy?" asked Harry.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ugh, you would not believe the goings on." I sighed.

"You should come tell us over lunch. The whole family is down here." Ron suggested.

"Oh! I would love that!" I cried enthusiastically and then remembering my promise, my face dropped a little, "Oh, except I think I am to have lunch with Narcissa."

Ron pulled a face.

"Surely you can skip it?" Harry asked.

"No, I better not. I feel sorry for the poor woman."

"Ugh, imagine being married to that fop and having an utter prick for a son." Ron said, screwing up his face at the thought.

"Well, at least come and say hello. Ginny has been asking about you all summer." Hermione said matter-of-factly. I smiled.

"Well, I'm sure I can spare a couple of minutes."

Harry grinned as we all headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

Father and I entered Gringott's and found Mother standing at one of the tellers.

"Oh, hello you two!" She said with a smile. Father leant down and gave her a kiss. Ugh, it was awful. My mother blushed ever so slightly.

"Where's Monique?" asked Father.

"I think she has gone to buy her school books. Draco, perhaps you could go find her and we'll meet you both at that little bakery on the corner."

I nodded and exited the huge building. I had barely spoken to Monique since Theo had left and it made me nervous that she had agreed to come with me to Zabini's. I could see what she meant when she said it was "unsettling" to have me be nice to her. Blaise would have a shit fit. I looked up to see Monique standing out the front of Flourish and Blotts with Weasel and Pothead. Ugh and Granger was with them. I stopped for a minute. Monique looked so happy. Happier than I had seen her in a while. I didn't really want to interrupt.

"What are you looking at Malfoy?" Sneered Ron. As much as I wanted to ignore the remark and appear to be the bigger person in front of Monique, I was a Malfoy and we had a reputation to uphold.

"I'd say I'm looking at a poor excuse for a wizard Weaselbee."

Ron took a threatening step forward.

"He's not worth it." I heard Granger whisper.

"No, no don't hold him back Granger, I'd like to see what he can do." I replied as I sauntered a cross to the group.

"Piss off Malfoy." Potter spat. Harry fucking Potter. Merlin he made me angry. I began to undo my belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Potter.

"I'm pissing off like you said." I continued to unzip my fly. Monique came running over, standing in front of me, trying to make me show some modesty.

"Don't be a dickhead." She scorned and zipped up my fly for me.

"See! I've taught her well boys. Finally, all that _experience _paying off Mon." I scoffed, resting my hands behind my head. Before I could enjoy the look on their faces, my ears were met with a loud slapping noise. A burning feeling began to creep into my cheek. I looked down at Monique. Tears growing in her eyes.

"Don't you _dare _talk about me like that." She whispered.

"It was just a bit of fun." I murmured. Monique looked directly into my eyes. It broke my heart to see her look at me like that.

"You are so much better than that Malfoy. I don't know why you choose to sink so low."

She turned around and walked back towards Pothead and his gang.

"Where are you going?" I called out.

"Tell you're Mother I'm sorry. I'll be back for dinner."

Harry put his arm Monique to comfort her. Fuck.


	10. Chapter 10

**Apologies in advance for the short chapter, but it seemed like an appropriate time to stop. The next chapter shall be longer, promise. Also, I'd just like to thank everyone for reading and all the support. It means a lot. I get so nervous posting these chapters, so it's very exciting and encouraging when I see you all reading it.**

**Much Love**

**xxx**

**

* * *

**

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Ten**

Monique hadn't spoken to me since we had been to Diagon Alley. She had done everything to avoid me. She wouldn't even look at me at dinner. The only time we had spoken was to confirm that she was still coming tonight. Other than that, it was as if I didn't exist to her anymore. I could feel my father's stare on me as we waited at the foot of the staircase.

"What?" I asked dully.

"Nothing." He said casually. "I was just thinking what a twat I have for a son."

"Oh, cheers Dad." I replied sarcastically.

"Well, really? Calling Monique a prostitute in front of her friends. That's just charming isn't it?"

I had told Father of the incident, purely because I thought he would understand. Turns out, he too thought I was a fool.

"It just slipped out."

"I understand upholding the Malfoy name, but really Draco. You mustn't say such things. You're lucky Monique is still going with you tonight. I know I wouldn't if you had spoken like that to me."

I sighed and bowed my head. He was right. I guess this was why Monique was in Gryffindor. She would probably make me pay for it all night though. Father held his want up to his throat.

"Narcissa! We really must be leaving soon!" He boomed. A loud pop was heard and Mother appeared beside him. She looked stunning as always.

"Sorry." She puffed. "Well, we might get going. You and Monique can follow on the floo network."

I nodded. Both of my parents kissed my forehead and disapperated. I sat down on the bottom step, waiting for Monique. Merlin, women always take such a long time. No one could take as long a Pansy though. I swear that woman would stare at herself in the mirror for a half hour before she left the room. Suddenly I heard the soft click of heels on the wooden floor. I looked up to see Monique standing on the top step. I stood up instantly. She looked stunning.

* * *

God I did not want to be here. I had been trying to avoid Draco all week. I had still agreed to come to this thing because I didn't want to let down Narcissa and Lucius. They had been so kind to me. Plus, there had been these awful thoughts growing in my head. I kept thinking of Draco as nice and attractive and sexy. It was making me nauseous. I stood on the top step, looking down at Malfoy. He looked as though he had seen a ghost.

"Is it that bad?" I asked.

"No." Draco shook his head. "Quite the opposite."

I looked down at my dress. It was definitely not to my taste. It had a square neck and long sleeves that ended in a point attached to my finger. The bodice was fitted and made of velvet, with a middle panel made of cream. The skirt fell in an A-line with a matching panel of cream. It fitted the "Medieval" theme perfectly. My hair was up in soft curls with matching cream rosettes scattered throughout it. I looked over to Draco. He was wearing a frilled shirt, with matching green velvet vest and a very long fancy overcoat with black tights and boots. I couldn't stop staring at his package, which was accentuated in the tights. Hot damn. I mean, fuck, remember you're angry with him. I tried to look nonplussed as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You look stunning." He said in awe. I could feel myself beginning to blush. Keep it together Monique.

"Now Draco, don't get all excited over my body. I know I'm a fine specimen." I said back to him, imitating his voice. He let out a booming laugh. His whole face lighting up.

"I didn't really say that to you, did I?" He laughed.

"Oh yes, yes you did." I replied, taking his arm as we began to move towards the fireplace.

"So, all is forgiven?"

I looked up at his face. A part of me really wanted to trust him, that was the same part that wanted him to take me roughly and shag me senseless, but the angry and hurt part of me seemed to be taking over. I came from a long line of Slytherins. Surely, I could give Draco a taste of his own medicine.

"Sure Draco, all is forgiven." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"Great."

We stepped into the fireplace.

"Hold on." Draco said with a roughish smile. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled my body close to his.

"Oh, I'm holding on." I said quietly. He swallowed hard.

"Zabini's." Draco said, his voice breaking slightly.

I smiled as the fire whooshed around us. Tonight was going to be fun.


	11. Chapter 11

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Eleven**

My heart was racing as we landed in one of the fireplaces in the entrance hall. The Zabini's came from old money like us. I took Monique's hand and led her to the ballroom. She smiled shyly at me. Perhaps she was actually starting to like me.

"Draco!" Blaise cried from across the room.

"Blaise!" I cried, returning the greeting. We shook hands warmly. Blaise eyed Monique greedily.

"Monique, you are looking especially lovely this evening." Blaise said, kissing Monique's hand lightly, a smile playing across his face. Monique smirked back at him.

"You don't look to bad yourself." She replied raising her eyebrow slightly.

"It's a beautiful dress you have on too." Blaise smiled, rather sleazily I might add.

"Thank you." Monique smiled back, biting her lip. Wait, what was going on here? Was Monique flirting with Blaise? What the hell?

"Here, let us go get some champagne."

And with that, Blaise took the small of Monique's back and led her towards a waiter. I followed drearily behind.

* * *

I took a sip of champagne and stared over my glass at Blaise, batting my eyelids.

"Your place is huge." I said as flattering as possible.

"That's not all that's huge." Blaise replied with a wink, his hand tickling up my waist. It absolutely revolted me, but it was worth it to see Draco sweat beside me. A loud chime rang out over the room. There were so many people here. Everyone began to head towards the door in the furtherest corner.

"Come, Draco, Monique, you shall sit with me."

I smiled my most flattering smile and followed Draco and Blaise into the Dining Hall. Blaise directed us to the near the head of the long table. It was so beautiful, full of elaborate centrepieces and many pieces of cutlery on either side of the dishes. I sat down beside Draco and smiled…

I smiled at Blaise across the table. Oh ew, was that his foot I could feel rubbing against my leg? Blaise threw me a wink. I was beginning to wonder if this was really worth it. I looked to Draco. He looked down at his meal as if it was taking all his concentration.

"Are you alright?" I asked, placing my hand lightly on his arm.

"Mhm."

He continued to stare at his plate. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to work. Draco was supposed to feel jealous, not make me feel guilty. I could feel Blaise's foot working its way up higher.

"I need some air." I blurted.

"Do you want me to come?" asked Blaise suggestively.

"Uh, no. I'm good, thanks."

I ran out of the room towards the balcony.

* * *

Blaise and I continued conversation after Monique left. She did not return. Dessert was placed in front of us. Blaise was looking over my shoulder. I followed his gaze to find him staring at Monique, who was looking out over the balcony.

"She is one hot piece of ass. You banging her?"

I looked up disgustedly at Blaise.

"What's you're problem?" He asked.

"What's my problem? What the hell are you doing?" I asked, rather heatedly.

A bell rang to signal the end of dessert.

"Oooh, so you are banging her. That's cool. I don't want to cut your lunch."

We walked out to the balcony, following most of the crowd.

"You- You're not cutting my lunch. I just, I just didn't think _you _of all people would be interested in someone like Monique." I added, trying to sound casual.

"Drake, she's just my type – Easy." Blaise winked. I looked at him confused.

"Monique isn't "easy""

"Mate, everyone knows she's easy."

"And that's the kind of girl you want is it?" I asked.

"Dude, I don't care. As long as I get some."

"You know Blaise; some times you really disgust me." I said walking away towards Monique.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaise called out. A few people turned their heads.

"I just thought you would want to know a girl first."

"What's there to know? She's a slut."

By this time, most people where looking, Monique included. I could see my Father standing behind Blaise in the crowd. Ok Draco, time to do the right thing.

"Don't call her that." I said firmly.

"Draco, it's ok." I heard Monique say from behind me. I turned to find her standing next to me. "He's not worth it." She continued quietly, placing her hand on my arm trying to guide me away. She was right. I turned away.

"Oh, so that's how it is! Don't want to share your whore?" Blaise yelled out. It was as if something snapped. I spun around to face him and went marching up to him.

"Draco, please don't." I heard Monique. I was now face to face with him.

"Oh please. Draco what could you possibly do, right now, in front of the entire Ministry that could possibly hurt me."

Fuck. What could I do? I backed down slightly.

"Yeah that's what I thought Malfoy." Zabini spat. That was it. I took a swing at him. It definitely connected. Blaise stumbled back, blood coming from his nose.

"You prick!" He screamed and came at me. Everything was happening quickly. I felt him punch into my ribs, I returned the blow. All of a sudden, there was blinding pain coming from my jaw. I fell to my knees.

"Draco!" I heard someone cry. My vision blurred as figures came running up to me.

"Monique?" I mumbled. Then everything went black.

* * *

I raced towards Draco after Blaise had king hit him.

"Draco!" I cried as he fell to the ground, Lucius and Narcissa following behind me.

"Monique?" Draco mumbled.

"I'm here!" I cried, "I'm here!"

I held him tight as he fell out of consciousness.

* * *

I awoke with a start to a darkened room. My eyes adjusted slightly as I realised it was my own room. There was a figure sitting next to me. The candle beside me barely filling the room with light. The figure lent forward.

"Oh thank God. You're alive." Monique breathed. Her face was tear stained and her hair was falling onto her shoulders. She had changed too, into that awful t-shirt.

"Merlin Monique, do you not have anything better to wear than that disgusting t-shirt?" I asked, sniffing slightly at it. Monique laughed brightly, her face lighting up, then all of a sudden, it was filled with sadness. She sat down on the bed beside me, looking down on me.

"That was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." She said weakly, attempting a smile. I smiled back, but it hurt my jaw. I grasped at it.

"Fuck. Blaise knows how to hit." I laughed slightly rubbing my jaw. Monique gently lifted my hand and put hers there instead, caressing it slightly with her hand. She looked concerned.

"I'm fine, really." I said weakly.

"He broke your jaw you know and your eye is black."

"I'm fine." I repeated. Monique bit her lip.

"You look beautiful." I whispered, taking her hand. Monique let out a small laugh.

"You're a fool." She replied, tears falling from her eyes. Shit. What had I done now?

"Mon, please, I didn't mean to do it, it's just that –"

"I'm not crying about that!" She laughed.

"Then what?"

"I'm crying because…because it's my fault you got hit."

"Don't be ridiculous." I scoffed.

"No, it is." She replied. I wiped the tears from her eyes. We sat in silence for a minute, my hand still on her face.

"If I hadn't tried to make you jealous-"

I shushed her quickly. Monique's hand slowly crept up my arm, taking my hand from her face and wrapping it behind her neck as she bent down towards me. Her lips where placed softly on top of mine. It was the breathtaking kiss I had ever experienced. There was so much love behind it.

"Please forgive me." She breathed. Her face still close to mine.

"There was never anything to forgive." I whispered. She brought her face to mine again and gave me a lingering kiss before placing her head on my chest, where she stayed all night.


	12. Chapter 12

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Twelve**

I woke with an awful feeling growing in the pit of my stomach. I looked up. There he was, with his arms still around me, his hand gently stroking my hair. The feeling instantly melted away.

"You're still here." I said with a smile.

"I wouldn't go anywhere." Draco replied softly. I leant up and kissed him softly.

"Are you going anywhere?" He asked shyly. I shook my head.

"Nope, not going anywhere." I smiled.

"Good."

I kissed him again, only harder. His hand left my head and ran down my back. I positioned myself better, straddling his hips. My lips wandered down his jaw. He let out a moan. I pulled back instantly.

"Oh my God! Draco I'm so sorry! Does it hurt?" I asked concerned. Draco looked at me as if I was stupid.

"I'm not moaning because it hurts."

"Oh."

I stared blankly at him for a second. All of a sudden, it hit me.

"Oooh!"

His arms wrapped around me, pulling me close to him. His lips upon mine, I ran my fingers through his white blonde hair. He let out a soft moan as I ran my hands down his chest. Roughly, he turned me over, pushing me onto my back. His hand reached for the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up over my head, revealing my black lace bra. I thanked God I had kept on my nice underwear from last night. Draco smiled.

"Absolutely magnificent." He said hungrily, before motor boating me. I let out a loud giggle. I wrapped my legs around him and repeated his move, pushing him onto his back, pining his arms.

"I think I'm going to like it when you're rough." He smiled.

"I know you will." I replied with a cheeky smile.

* * *

"I haven't seen you all day Draco." Father stated lazily over dinner.

"I've been busy Father." I replied. I looked to Monique who smiled shyly at me, biting her lip. I smiled back. I really wanted to reply "_Sorry Father, I've been busy fucking the girl of my dreams all day._" However, it seemed inappropriate over dinner.

"So, how are you feeling?" Father asked.

"I'm fine. Jaws fine."

"Well, it's not a surprise. You had a very caring witch looking after you." Father said, smiling gratefully at Monique. "Quite the dab hand with a repairing spell."

"It was nothing." She whispered.

"She didn't leave your side you know?" Father continued. I looked to Monique, who was now blushing.

"I'm a very lucky boy." I replied, smiling at her. Her whole faced beamed. Finally, things were working out.

* * *

"You've got a letter." Narcissa said cheerfully, passing over the thick parchment to me during breakfast.

"Cheers." I smiled, as Dobby placed some toast in front of me. I smiled down at the cheerful creature and opened my letter.

_Dear Monique,_

_We heard about what at the Zabini's and feel it would be better if you came home. Draco must be very brave. Perhaps your Gryffindor honour is rubbing off on him._

_We owled Molly and she said she would be delighted to have you earlier if you still wish to go to the Burrow._

_Missing you_

_Love Always_

_Papa_

_xxx_

"Oh." I said glumly aloud.

"Something the matter?" Draco asked. I looked up. I hadn't even realised he had entered the room.

"Um, my parents say I can go home early."

"Oh."

"Oh yes. That is probably best. After the other night, you'll probably want to go home." Narcissa fussed.

"Mmm…" I nodded. "I think I might go pack." I said abruptly, leaving the table.

Wasn't that typical? When I wanted to go home they wouldn't let me, yet now I don't want to they were more than happy to have me. I trudged up the stairs towards my bedroom.

"Are you really going?"

I turned around to see Draco.

"I guess I have to." I sighed. He walked up the few stairs that separated us.

"I- I thought you would stay though."

I looked at him.

"Draco, what is this?"

"What is what?"

"This. This thing that is happening." I said, motioning to the air around us.

We stood in silence, surveying each other. Draco shuffled his feet.

"Don't make me ask it."

I smiled.

"No, no, I want to hear this. Ask it." I teased. Draco looked me in the eyes, a smile playing over his lips. He looked back down at his feet.

"Moniquewillyougooutwithme?" He mumbled.

"I'm sorry. What was that?" I asked, cupping my ear.

"Don't make me ask again!" He moaned. I let out a small laugh, placing my arms around his neck.

"Please don't go." He said in a soft voice, placing his hands on my hips, bringing me towards him. "Please."

"I have to. Think how obvious it would be if all of a sudden I wanted to stay here after complaining to everyone."

"Did you really complain to everyone?" Draco asked, mildly hurt.

"That was when you were a prick. You're all lovely now." I smiled.

Draco laughed.

"So what are we going to do?" He asked.

"I guess we wait."

"Wait? Till when?"

"Till we get back to Hogwarts I guess."

"I don't think I can wait that long." He said, pulling me in even tighter, kissing my neck.

"Well… I suppose I could stay a little longer." I grinned.

Draco took my hand and led me up the stairs. _My _Draco.


	13. Chapter 13

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Thirteen**

"We're dating."

I swallowed hard. Ok, so it wasn't my best opening line. Mum and Dad had been asked to stay for dinner with the Malfoy's before we left. Draco had somehow convinced me that we should tell our parents.

"Pull the other." Laughed Lucius.

"This is serious Father." Scolded Draco, "We are dating."

The table sat there silently for a moment.

"Really and truly?" Breathed my Mother.

"Really and truly." I confirmed.

"Oh! Well isn't this lovely!" Exclaimed Narcissa.

"Here here!" Lucius chimed in, jumping off his chair to hug me. "You'll be the best thing that ever happened to him."

I laughed and nodded. My Father had stood up to shake Draco's hand.

"I use to be a Death Eater you know, you hurt my little girl and I'll hurt you, you understand?" Joked my Father.

With any other family, that would have been a tasteless joke.

"Well, this is certainly turning out to be a lovely evening." Smiled my Mother as she kissed Draco's forehead and sat back down. Draco squeezed my knee under the table.

"Um, Mother, I was wondering if Draco could stay at ours tonight before I go to the Burrow." I looked to her with pleading eyes.

"You're still going to the Burrow?" My Father asked incredulously.

"I still want to see my friends Dad."

"I can't see why he can't stay over." Said Mum.

"Separate beds mind." Warned Dad. I rolled my eyes.

"Uh huh. Whatever."

* * *

We apperated not long after dinner.

"Monique, show Draco to one of the guest rooms."

Monique nodded and grabbed my hand. We trudged up the stairs hand in hand, our bags in the other. We eventually reached a landing. I hadn't been to Monique's since I was a little kid. It was all just a vague memory. She let out a sigh as we reached a door. She opened it and dropped her bag. I stood in the doorway taking it in. This was her room. I remember it now. Except it was different. It used to be a soft pink, with white furniture. Now it was a rich emerald with dark mahogany furniture.

"Lovin' the Slytherin colours."

Monique smirked from her bed.

"It keeps my Mother happy. Besides green is my favourite colour."

I continued to stare. Taking everything in. The large window that led to a small balcony. The alcove with a couch. Books sprawled everywhere. Candles floating in odd corners.

"Are you going to stand in my door way all night?" She asked. I shook my head and joined her on the bed. We laid down together, facing each other. My fingers traced her outline, following down the natural curve of her body.

"You know, Theo said that the perfect guy was right under my nose."

"He's very wise." I replied, as Monique turned onto her back, staring at the canopy of her bed. I laid my head on her chest, her fingers running through my hair soothingly. I could hear her heart beating. Ba boom, ba boom, ba boom.

* * *

We stood in a field, the Burrow in the background. Monique's parents were in the distance. I wrapped my arms around my girl.

"Please don't go." I whispered, nuzzling into her neck.

"Don't." She moaned, trying to push me away, my arms tightened. Her hands grabbed my face.

"They are my friends. I want to see them." She told me matter-of-factly.

"Ugh, not Potty and Weasel." I whined.

"Yes, Potty and Weasel, and Granger and Molly and Arthur and Fred and George…"

"Ok, Ok, I get the picture! It's gunna be a Weasel fest."

Monique laughed, wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Please be nice."

I sighed, dropping my head onto her shoulder.

"It's only a couple of weeks and then we'll be back at Hogwarts." She whispered in my ear.

"That is forever." I groaned, letting go.

"We'll owl and before you know it we'll see each other."

Her father called for her to hurry up.

"I've got to go." She kissed me hard. Pushing her lips onto mine. Her hands grabbing at my jacket.

"See you soon." She breathed as she pulled away.

"Please don't go." I whispered again.

She laughed and blew me a kiss as she ran towards the Burrow.

* * *

For the first time ever I found myself not enjoying the Burrow. I mean, I was enjoying it, but it wasn't the same. I felt like I was constantly waiting. Now, I'm not one to generally wish my life away, but God how I wanted these next few weeks to go quickly. It was like I had constant PMS. Everything irritated me. Especially Ron and Hermione, I mean, GET TOGETHER ALREADY! Hermione's attempts at flirting were enough to make a girl vomit. I laid there on my cot, next to Ginny's bed, Hermione next to me, snoring away.

"Monique." Ginny whispered.

"Yes." I whispered back.

"Are you awake?"

"Obviously." I sighed. We laid in silence for a moment, before I got out of my bed and joined her, lying beside her. Ginny was like the sister I never had.

"What's the matter?" I asked her.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing."

I looked at her confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You've moped the whole time you've been here. What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

Ginny narrowed her eyes at me.

"Fine!" I sighed. "Can you keep a secret?"

She rolled her eyes at me.

"I have a crush which you're not going to approve of."

"Please, it can't be that bad."

"Oh it is."

"Monique, I am in love with my brother's best friend. If that doesn't have "loser" printed all over it, I don't know what does."

"When are you going to do something about that by the way?" I asked.

"Don't change the subject."

I took a deep breath.

"You promise not to laugh?"

"Promise." She whispered, crossing her heart.

"It's Draco."

Ginny's eyes widened, before she stifled a laugh.

"Come on Mon! Who is it really?"

I looked up at her with hurt eyes.

"Oh, wow. You really like him."

I nodded. She pulled me in tight.

"Does he really make you happy?" She asked.

"Yes." I replied quietly.

"Then go for it." She whispered.

Trust Ginny. Beneath that tough exterior was a hopeless romantic. Well, when everyone hated us, at least we would have Ginny.


	14. Chapter 14

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Fourteen**

I fidgeted nervously as we pulled into the station. The usual comforting ride on the Hogwarts Express seemed to have taken forever.

"What's the matter with you?" asked Ron.

"Uh, need to pee." I said unconvincingly.

"Oh, me too. The toilets are awful on here." Hermione replied. I breathed a sigh of relief as we eventually came to a halt. I did the slow shuffle through the throngs of students, eventually jumping off the train. All four of us set towards the carriages that take us to Hogwarts. I looked around nervously. Hoping and praying that I would see Draco. The next set carriages arrived.

"After you." Motioned Harry, as I went to follow Ron.

"Oi, Sangster."

I turned around to the source of the familiar voice.

There he was. His white blonde hair shining in the sun, as he popped his head through the window of the carriage. I suppressed a smile.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry growled.

"None of your business Pothead. I need to talk to Sangster." Draco sneered.

"Forget it Malfoy. Come on Mon." Harry said, continuing to help me onto the carriage.

"No, it's ok Harry. I'll just see what he wants." I said, walking over to Draco's carriage. Draco held out his hand to help me up.

"Ok, everyone in safe? On yer way!" Hagrid's voice boomed.

"Oh, what a shame, guess you won't get to ride with your little friends." Draco yelled out the window. I could hear Harry and Ron's faint replies in the distance. I sat down beside Draco.

"What do you want Malfoy?" I asked, looking up at him.

"You know exactly what I want." He smirked. He grabbed my face pulling it close to his. He pressed his lips to mine forcefully. I followed his lead, throwing my arms around him. His hands grabbed at my legs, forcing me on top of him. My legs wrapt around him. It felt like his hands were everywhere. I let out a loud moan as he threw me down onto the carriage seat. His hands hoisted up my kilt.

"I've missed you." He breathed, as his mouth wandered down my chest.

"I've missed you more." I moaned.

I could feel his hands grabbing at my underwear. I positioned myself better so he would have better access.

Then the carriage came to a shuddering halt.

"You have got to be kidding me!" I cried, throwing my head back. Draco leant over me and looked out the window. He let out a loud sigh.

"No, we're definitely here."

I sat up and kissed him again, fixing my kilt and buttoning my shirt before getting out of the carriage.

"Till next time." He whispered and nipped at my ear, getting out of the carriage before me to help me down.

"Everything ok?" Harry asked concerned, as they all moved hurriedly up to me.

"Yeah, fine." I said as casually as possible.

"What did the weasel face want anyway?" asked Ron.

"Nothing. Had a message from Narcissa for me."

"You look a mess." Hermione said bluntly. Shit.

"Um, just took a tumble when the carriage stopped, that's all." I said, smoothing my hair as we entered the Entrance Hall.

"Ms Sangster?"

I turned around to find Professor McGonagall standing in front of me.

"Professor McGonagall! How are you?" I asked brightly.

"I am fine. I have a new student here, who I wish you to show around."

"Oh lovely." I smiled. I bet she was going to be awful. I hate doing this.

"This is Mong. She was just sorted into Gryffindor house. You'll be sharing a dorm together."

A girl was pushed in front of me. She was a tall Asian looking girl with a kind face.

"Now, I must go, but Monique will show you around."

"Bye." Both Mong and I replied.

"So, new here huh?" I asked.

"Mhm. It would appear that way."

"Well, you're about to enter the most magnificent feast you will ever set your eyes on, so you better make sure you're wearing your diaper, coz you're about to shit your pants!" I laughed. This girl stared blankly at me. What was her name again? Mong?

"Um, that was a joke." I said shortly.

"I know." She replied, "It just wasn't that funny."

I smiled at her.

"Yeah. That was lame." I paused for a second, "You know, I think I'm gunna like you!"

I grabbed her hand and we entered the Great Hall together.

* * *

I stood near the statue of the witch with the hump as everyone exited the Great Hall. Monique would have to pass by here eventually. I watched as crowds of students passed me by, discussing their sad lives. I sighed and leant back against the cold marble wall. All of a sudden, there she was. It was as if she was walking in slow motion. Her hair flowing, robes billowing. Absolutely stunning. I let out a loud wolf whistle.

"Looking good Sangster." I smirked.

"Piss off Malfoy." Monique replied, narrowing her eyes as she continued walking.

"Meet me in my dorm at ten. I've got plenty of money. I know how you charge by the hour!" I called out to her.

She kept walking. Merlin, I hope she understood the message.

* * *

At ten o'clock exactly I heard the soft creak of the door. I sat up instantly. I looked to my left. There was Theo, dead asleep in his bed. I turned to face the door. There was Monique, the girl of my dreams, wearing a short silk negligee in a deep maroon. She held up a single finger to her lips, signalling me to be silent, a grin playing on her lips. She walked over to the end of my bed. I propped myself up on the pillows, so I could get a better look. Monique smiled at me and then flicked her wrist, closing the dark emerald curtain which surround my four-poster bed. I was utterly confused, I couldn't see a thing. I moved towards the end curtain, attempting to open it, but it was stuck shut. I sat back, clearly there was some bigger plan. All of a sudden, her arms appeared through the curtain, next her body, as she began to crawl up the double bed towards me. Her whole body hovered above me as she made her way closer, not stopping until she could straddle me.

"Silencio." She whispered. Ahhhh, what a clever minx. Something told me she had done this before.

"You seem accustomed to sneaking into bedchambers." I smiled. She shrugged, placing her hands on my chest.

"I may have done it once or twice." Monique replied nonchalantly. Her hands began to move down my chest.

"Now, if I remember correctly" she continued, "you called me a whore earlier."

I let out a laugh.

"That was just so people wouldn't know."

"All the same, you must be punished." She smouldered. She ran her hands down my chest again this time digging in her nails. I let out a small moan and looked down at the red marks. She pushed me down on the pillows so I was flat on my back. Her mouth was on my neck placing soft kisses along it. I placed my hands on her legs, pushing up her negligee. All of sudden she nipped at my ear.

"Ow!" I let out a cry of shock. Monique sat back up with a giggle.

"Sorry babes couldn't resist." She smiled, kissing me. With a swift movement, I threw her onto her back.

"Well, now you'll have to pay." I smirked, looking down on her body.

"Oh, I might like that." She winked. I ravished into her neck before finally taking her.


	15. Chapter 15

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Fifteen**

A few weeks had past and I was getting back into the swing of the Hogwarts routine. I spent my days in classes and my nights were spent with Draco in me. Mong was turning out to be quite nice. In fact, we had formed a bit of a bond. She was sweet and she got me. She didn't judge me. I looked down at my watch. 7 am. I had overslept, I was lucky I was able to get back to my dorm without anyone seeing me. I quietly shut the door. My stomach let out a grumble.

"Mong… Mong?"

"Yes Monique?" She asked.

"I thought I'd see if you wanted to get breakfast."

She made that noise all girls do when they are stretching and opened the curtains on her four-poster bed. She gave me a funny look as she took in what I was wearing. I made a mental check of what I was wearing. White shirt and underwear. Nothing unusual.

"You're not even ready to go down yet!" She laughed.

"Well, if you weren't going to come down, I was going to go back to bed." I chuckled.

"Alright, I'm gunna put some clothes on." Said Mong and she stumbled towards the bathroom. I sat down on the bed, reliving last nights highlight reel. The look on his face just before he came was priceless. The slight sheen of sweat, the look of concentration. I let out a slight giggle at the thought and began to undress, removing my socks first. My socks? I didn't wear socks last night, in fact, I didn't wear anything. I looked down to find a pair of thick dark green socks on my feet. Fuck! I'd forgotten I'd put them on during the night. It was always so cold down in the Slytherin dorm. I looked to Mong who was standing at the sink in the bathroom cleaning her teeth. Perhaps she wouldn't notice them. I began to take them of feverishly.

"Monique?" Mong called from the bathroom.

"Mmm?" I answered throwing one of the socks under my bed.

"Are those Slytherin socks?"

I turned around and glared at her.

"What? No! What is wrong with you? Why would I have Slytherin socks?"

"Jeez, calm down!" She laughed.

Ok, I could have handled that a bit better. I chucked on a dress and headed down stairs with Mong. At least it was the weekend and I could see Draco or do homework. Yeah, probs just see Draco.

* * *

"Monique, are you?" Mong asked. I woke from my daydream (it may or may not have included Draco). Shit, what were we talking about? I sat there for what seemed an eternity thinking. Quidditch! That's right!

"Hmmm… maybe. I have a couple of things to do, but I'll try and make it down." I smiled. This was actually true I had a couple of essays due plus we had a "Social" the school had organised. It was for the senior years and was being used to promote "house harmony". Whatever, I just wanted to look hot. I had even picked out the perfect dress. Anyways, I had seen Harry flirting with Mong earlier. I would only be a third wheel, well, fifth wheel if you include Ron and Hermione, if I was to go along. I stood up from the table. Ron's jaw dropped. Aw, bless his cotton socks. I knew this dress was too short to wear at breakfast. Hermione whacked him on the arm. I suppressed a giggle. Who would have thought Hermione would be the jealous type?

"What are you doing Potter? Tormenting the new girl?" Draco's voice called.

"I'm pretty sure that's my job, right Mong?" I said, turning to wink at her. Mong smiled. Maybe I could tell Mong about Draco and I. She would understand. I mean, she didn't come from the same background as us.

"I'm here to see Monique."

My face turned to Draco's. He had on his best malevolent face. Ron's jaw dropped in shock. Everyone was silent. Fuck, I suppose an excuse would come in handy now.

"Oh, umm… We're partners in Potions (which was true. I was one of the lucky few, which were counted as Snape's favourites). We've got that stupid assignment due and we want to get it done early. We've got that party tonight."

"Oh. Well. We'll see you later then?" Harry asked. I nodded. We said our goodbyes and they headed towards the Quidditch pitch while Draco and I headed towards the dorms. He playfully slapped my arse as we exited.

"Where are you going?" Monique asked as I went to head down the staircase.

"Um, to my dorm. Duh." I replied.

"Can we actually do some study today?" She asked raising an eyebrow. I let out a low moan.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"Yes, I am serious. We do have an actual essay due and I want to do well in class."

"Oh please. It's potions. You just have to wear a low cut top and you'll do fine."

Monique glared at me.

"Fine! We'll study!" I said dejectedly, throwing my hands in the air.

"Thank you!" She smiled, kissing my cheek.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'll just duck upstairs and get my books."

"Mhm."

I followed her dully up the stairs. Who wants to study when there are more "fun" activities to be shared? I looked up. Fuck that dress was short. I could see right up her dress as she skipped up the stairs. Black lace, very classy. In fact, I might hang back and just take in the view on the way.

Eventually we reached the portrait for the Gryffindor Common Room. Ugh, some ugly woman. Monique muttered the password and entered. She turned to me.

"Wait here." She warned. I rolled my eyes as she entered. As if I was going to wait. I poked my head around the portrait. The common room was empty. I could see Monique going up the stairs. I couldn't pass up the opportunity to follow her. I stood in the doorway as she bent over her bag. I let out a low whistle. Monique turned around with a jump.

"Oh thank God, it's just you!" She breathed, clutching her chest.

"So is, uh, Mong out for the day then?" I asked rather sheepishly.

Monique smiled and nodded.

"Perhaps we could study here then?"

"Ok, sounds like a plan."

Monique got out some quills and parchment while I sat down at the desk and opened up the prescribed text. She leant over my shoulder, her breasts just brushing my shoulder.

"Anything of interest?" Monique breathed into my ear. I swallowed hard.

"You've hardly given me anytime to read anything." I replied. She sat down on the desk, crossing her legs.

"Perhaps you could take notes." I suggested.

"Anything you say." She smiled, taking up quill and parchment.

"Um, ok, so, a Draught of Living Dead contains wormwood, asphodel, valerian roots, sloth brains and sopophorous beans." My voiced choked out. Monique held up the parchment in front of her chest.

"Does this look good Draco?"

"Smashing…" I collected myself, "Wait, weren't you the one who wanted to study?"

"Well, perhaps it's time for a study break." Monique answered, pushing the books and parchment out of the way.

"I think that's a good idea." I breathed, my hands on her hips, dragging her along the desk so that she was in front of me. Her hands were on my face pulling me closer. I placed my lips on hers, her tongue darting in and out. I pushed up her dress, my hands going around to her butt. Her hands pulled at my shirt, as she laid down on the desk. I followed her willingly, pulling her dress over her head. My mouth trailed down her body, my hand struggling with the clasp on her bra. Monique's hands frantically attempting to unbutton my shirt. I finished the job for her. She pushed herself on top, her legs wrapped around me; she undid my belt and continued with my pants. I grabbed her and threw her back underneath me. She giggled. I restrained her arms above her head.

"Mmm, Draco I love it when you're rough." She moaned. Fuck, I loved it when she said my name like that. My hands trailed down her arms, stopping momentarily on her glorious breasts, before reaching her underwear.

"Well, these will have to go." I smiled, ripping them off her. She let out another moan. I positioned myself ready to enter her.

"Oh My God! What the hell is going on here?" A female voice shrieked. I turned like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Fucking hell Mong!" I shouted, my hands reached for my pants as I ran for the bathroom.

Fuck. I slammed the door behind. That girl had the worst timing ever.


	16. Chapter 16

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Sixteen**

I stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Monique to arrive. I couldn't help but feel déjà vu. We had agreed to meet out the front of the Great Hall, her with Mong, I with Theo. Speaking of Theo, I looked over to him. He was pacing up and down. He seemed somewhat twitchy.

"Stand still. You're making me nervous." I stated. He looked up at me.

"Huh?"

"What's the matter with you?" I asked. Theo moved in closer.

"I'm kinda nervous."

I took a step back and laughed.

"You're nervous? Why on earth would you be nervous?"

Theo stopped and looked at me. All of a sudden, it dawned on me.

"Oh! You like Mong!" I said, my eyes wide pointing at him.

"Shut it!" He whispered through gritted teeth.

"You barely know her." I laughed.

"Does it matter?"

"Well, no, good luck to you. Hey, perhaps we could go on a double date?" I laughed. He didn't reply.

"Theo?" I followed his gaze. There was Mong and Monique walking down the stairs. Now I definitely was having déjà vu. She had on this short as red dress that hugged her figure. As soon as she had descended the stairs, I pulled her in tightly and kissed her forehead.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous, Theo?" I asked, my hand straying to her butt. Theo tore his eyes from Mong to look at Monique. His brow furrowed slightly.

"Is that something you really want me to answer?" He replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, either way I get into trouble. If I say, "yeah she looks good" you'll get angry that I find her attractive. If I say "no" you'll get angry that I haven't found her attractive."

Ok, I was utterly confused.

"Dude, I didn't really want you to answer."

Both Monique and Mong began to laugh. I pulled Monique it tight again, nipping at her ear. Monique pulled away suddenly.

"Oooh Theo, this is my friend Mong. She's my soul mate."

I watched them both interact. There were spark flying everywhere. Theo made a big show of kissing Mong's hand. He looked a fool.

"Excuse Theo," I butted in, "He feels the need to live in the 19th century."

"I think it's nice." Mong said brightly. Ugh, yet another girl falling for his foppish charms.

"Well, we better go meet the others." Monique said to Mong. I let out a groan.

"Ugh, not Potter and Weasel." I was greeted by a hit to the chest from Monique.

"Yes, Potter and Weasel. Be nice."

And with that she turned and walked in to hall. Theo and I looked at each other and followed.

* * *

"Have a good night." I waved to Mong and Harry, disappearing into the crowd. I had been trying to give them some time together all night, but there never seemed a good opportunity. My eyes searched through the crowd for Draco's white blond hair. We had decided to do a little experiment tonight. See whether anyone would actually care if we were together. Finally, I saw Draco with Theo, leaning against the back wall. Heaven forbid they socialise with anyone. I smiled coyly.

"Hello hello!" Beamed Theo spotting me first. I threw my arms around him holding him tightly. I could hear Draco let out a fake cough next to us. We turned to face him.

"I think you'll find that she is _my _girlfriend now Theo." Draco smirked.

"I'm not very good at sharing." Theo laughed.

"Neither am I mate." Draco replied.

"Hello! I am right here!" I cried, waving my hands about.

"Would you look at this girl? It's like she has a say in this." Theo said to Draco over my head.

"I know right, she's a bit weird like that." Draco replied. I punched his arm

"Ow!" He half laughed, half-cried rubbing his arm. I smirked.

"Ooh, I like it when you do that." Draco smoulder, kissing me lightly on the lips.

"Ok. You two make me vomit. I'm going to go get a drink." Theo said deadpan and walked away.

"How about a dance, my dear woman?" Draco asked, mock bowing and holding out his hand for mine.

"I would love to kind sir." I giggled, taking his hand in mine. As he led me to the dance floor, a slow, sloppy song came on. Draco pulled me in tight, holding my hand against his chest.

"Did you plan this on purpose?" I asked.

"Well, no, but I'm going to take credit for it anyway."

I laughed as we began to swirl around the room.

"You look so beautiful." Draco murmured. I blushed, pressing my cheek harder against his chest. Draco's hand gently rubbed the small of my back. Our smooth circle stopped suddenly as we ran into someone. Draco turned to apologise when –

"Watch were you're going Malfoy." A voice sneered.

"Likewise Weasley."

My eyes widened, I stayed hidden behind Draco's back.

"Why, I ought to-"

I popped my head out from my hiding place.

"Oh. Mon. What are you – I mean – Why are you – "

"Come on, spit out Weasley."

"Shut it Malfoy. If you've hurt her – "

I stopped him there.

"He hasn't hurt me Ron."

"Then why are you dancing with him?"

"Because he asked and I said yes."

"But, don't you two hate each other?"

I shook my head. Ron looked confused.

"Then why are you two – "

"We're dating Weasley." Draco cut in bluntly.

"Oh… OH! Bloody hell Mon! You know, Ginny said that something was happening between you two, but I didn't believe it."

That was the one problem with Ginny; she could never keep her mouth shut.

"Well, it's true." I said, wrapping my arms around Draco.

"Bloody hell." Ron repeated.

"Do you have no other words in your vocabulary?" Sneered Draco.

"Please, be nice." I soothed. Draco looked at me and sighed.

"Fine." He said begrudgingly.

"So do you approve?" I asked Ron.

"Well, not really no, but it's your choice if you want to date the snot nosed git."

I could feel Draco's body tense as Ron said the words.

"You know Harry's gunna flip when he finds out." Ron continued. I hadn't really thought of Harry. Shit.

"How about we keep this between us for now Ron?"

"I think that's a brilliant idea. I'll happily plead ignorance to this."


	17. Chapter 17

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Seventeen**

I returned from the library with Mong. I had decided to spend some time with Harry and Ron (I suppose Hermione too) instead of spending the night with Draco. I was starting to feel like I was drifting away from them. I loved the friendship I had developed with Mong though. Plus, I wanted to find out how everyone went after I had left the party last night. I spotted them sitting in the corner.

"Hello, hello!" I said brightly as Mong and I approached and sat down, "How was your evening?"

"Very good thanks." Hermione said smugly, "I notice _you_ left early."

See, that comment wouldn't be annoying if it wasn't for the inflection in her voice.

"Well, a girl needs her beauty sleep." I replied cheerfully, catching Harry's eye. Hmmm, speaking of Harry…

"And what about you two, hey?" I said winking, and nudging Harry in the ribs (he and Mong had hooked up on the dance floor).

"Shut up!" Mong said playfully, shoving me slightly. Harry blushed a deep crimson.

"And you two huh?" I continued, looking directly at Ron and Hermione. Apparently there had been some nooky in the gardens. Hermione and Ron's flushed cheeks confirmed it.

"Well, there's nothing like a party to get everyone together." I beamed.

"What about you Mon? Did you get any action?" Ron asked. That utter bastard. He smirked at me slightly.

"She didn't come back last night!" Mong said teasingly.

I tried my hardest not to blanch.

"Mong!" I cried.

"Well, you didn't!" She continued.

"Shhhhh!" I said with slight panic. Mong laughed at me. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it, as if to say, "It's alright, your secret is safe."

"Who was the lucky guy then?" Harry asked.

"Ummmm, lets say his name is Anon."

"Anon?" Harry looked at me questioningly.

"Yeah. Anonymous."

* * *

A few days later, I found Mong lying in bed beside me.

"Good morning Mong." I croaked.

"You will never guess what happened last night." She whispered.

"What happened? And why are we whispering?" I whispered back.

"Theo gave me head."

My eyes widened. I rolled over onto my side to look at her.

"WHAT?" I screamed, "That is great! I knew he liked you!"

"Eeeeep!" Mong cried.

We began to jump up and down on the bed to celebrate. All of a sudden Mong stopped.

"Shit. Don't we have potions?"

"Fuck. Better get ready."

* * *

Well, what an eventful potions class that had been! I may have forgotten to mention to Mong that Theo had changed classes to our potions class. Mong of course was mortified, however it all worked for the best as they were partnered together and he had held her hand under the table! I was thoroughly excited.

"He wants to huuug you, he wants to kiss yoooou, he wants to toooouch you!" I sang, dancing down the corridor to the Great Hall. Mong glowered at me.

"He was just holding my hand."

"Mong! Holding hands is a big deal!" I said, my arms flailing everywhere.

"I don't even think he was excited about it. He just stared at the board."

"Mong, there must be some interest. I mean, you've had sex." I said in a reasoning tone.

"Oral sex Monique, oral." Mong corrected me.

"Whatever. The point is that you and Theo interacted in a sexual nature."

Mong smiled at me.

"Who interacted with who in a sexual nature?"

Mong and I spun around to find Harry standing there looking confused. Shit. How long had he been standing there.

"Was it you?" Harry asked Mong. I stood there and watched as Mong floundered for an answer. Wow. I didn't realise just how much Harry liked Mong.

"C'mon Mong, admit it. You had sex with Theo."

I could see the heartache in Harry's face. I looked to Mong. Tears were beginning to build in her eyes.

"It was me." I blurted out. Both Mong and Harry turned to face me.

"What?" They both said in unison.

"It was me. I did it. Well, it wasn't Theo, but you don't need to know that." I said defiantly. Well, I might as well be as truthful as possible. Plus, I didn't particularly want the rumour going around that Theo and I had slept together. There was a small crowd starting to gather around us now.

"Then who was it with?" Harry questioned.

"I don't think that's any of your business." I stated.

"Why not?"

Fuck. Why not? I hadn't thought that Harry would question it.

"Harry, I don't have to tell you shit." I said bluntly. Harry's face filled with rage.

"Well, why the fuck can't you tell me? This is bullshit! You share with everyone else but me! Some kind of friendship this is! How can I know that – "

I couldn't hold it in any longer. It was as if something snapped.

"Ok Harry, you really wanna know who I'm fucking? You really wanna know?  
Harry nodded. I could feel the tears building in my eyes. Fuck. Keep it together Monique. I looked at the large crowd that was now surrounding us.

"I'm fucking Draco Malfoy. Happy?"

* * *

I ran into Goyle on my way to Charms. I had sort of distanced myself from him and Crabbe. Especially now I was dating Monique. That kind of behaviour was below me now. Goyle stopped to look at me.

"What's the matter?" I asked him.

"Mate, I can't believe you're fucking Monique Sangster." He said incredulously in that simple tone of his. I looked at him, doing my best disgusted face.

"Sangster? Please. Credit me with some taste. Where did you get that from?"

"She said it herself."

I looked at him shocked.

"What do you mean?"

"She was having a fight with Potter and then she just said it."

Holy fuck.

"Where is she?" I asked bluntly.

"Jeez, I don't know mate."

But before the words had left his lips, I was already pushing past him. She had just come from potions, shit, what did she have after that? It didn't matter. I ran.

* * *

It seemed Monique had fallen off the face of the planet. I couldn't find her anywhere. I trudged up the stairs. While I had been searching, I had heard so many different rumours. Apparently, she was pregnant, I was using her to hide my homosexuality and she was cheating on me with Theo. All wonderful things to hear. I opened the door to my room to find a tear stained Monique sitting on my bed with Theo beside her, his arm around her. She stood up the minute she saw me.

"Draco." She whispered as she flung her arms around me. I held her tight as I felt her sob against my shoulder.

"Everyone hates me." She choked. I looked to Theo for answers. He simply shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll leave you two alone." He said and left the room. I continued to hold her tight, hoping the crying would end soon. I smoothed her hair and sat her down on the bed, wiping the tears from her eyes. She began to calm down.

"Babes, what's happened?" I asked, catching the last of the tears.

"Oh Draco. It's all fucked. Completely fucked." She cried.

"What, what's fucked?"

Monique began to relay what had happened. I began to tune out as soon as she mentioned Potter, I mean, how bad could it really be if Pothead was involved? She was probably just shook up because of the fight. She still looked amazingly pretty, even if her face was all wet.

"It's ok, babes." I cooed, wrapping my arms around her.

"He just wouldn't let it go. I mean, I tried Draco, I really tried."

"I know babes, I know."

I had no idea what she was talking about, but I thought the best idea was to just keep holding her. She looked up at me.

"So you're ok with it?" She asked her eyes all shiny and red.

"Of course… Wait, what am I ok with?"

Monique rolled her eyes and pushed me away.

"You never fucking listen." She spat, standing up.

"What do you mean? I listened! You and Harry had a fight over Mong!" I too stood up, to match her height.

"Yes! And I had to tell him about us!" Monique yelled. I stood there for a second.

"Fuck." I screamed, kicking my chest of drawers, "How could you? Could you not think of a single thing to say except that?"

I turned to face Monique. Shit. Fuck. Shit, Fuck. Her whole face had dropped. It suddenly hit me what I had said. Monique looked absolutely fragile. Her mascara had run down her face, her nose was red and her hair was greasy. It looked as if a feather would just have to touch her and she'd break.

"I'm so sorry, I-I didn't mean it." I whispered, reaching out for her. Monique stepped just out of reach.

"Clearly you did, otherwise you wouldn't have said it."

We stood in silence for a minute before I sat down on the bed and cradled my head.

"I think we should spend some time apart." Monique said quietly sitting down next to me. I turned to face her.

"What? Why?" I asked, my heart beginning to break.

"I'm not saying we should break up. I'm," She took a deep breath; "I'm just saying that perhaps we shouldn't spend so much time together. I need to make it up to Harry. It will be good for us." She smiled weakly.

I could not believe it. I looked into her tear-filled eyes.

"Fine. Do whatever you think is best." I stated. Monique bit her lip.

"O-ok, fine. I will." She said quieter than a whisper. She stood up and crossed the room. I could hear her sniffling. I didn't need to be so rude. I was just so scared that I was going to loose her.

"Monique?" I called out to her. She turned in the doorway.

"Draco, please don't. I will see you in a few days."

I nodded and she closed the door, leaving me alone with my thoughts.


	18. Chapter 18

**Holidays**

A Harry Potter FanFiction

**Chapter Eighteen**

I sat down at the Gryffindor table for tea and looked down at the food in front of me.

"At least eat some fruit." Harry said quietly, taking a few pieces and putting them in front of me. I smiled weakly at him. I was glad Harry and I had made up, I really really was. Harry was like the brother I'd never had (Ok, so the brother I had made out with a few times), maybe brother was the wrong word… Anyways, the point was he was close.

"I'm really not that hungry." I murmured. I lifted my head to glance at the Slytherin table. The moment it I did it, I regretted it. Draco was sitting there, his eyes focused only on me. I hadn't been able to bring myself to talk to him since our fight. It had been about two weeks now. I knew that he was sorry for what he had said and that he didn't really mean it, but it still hurt. On top of that, I was scared of jeopardising Harry and I's relationship again. Draco looked a mess. He hadn't shaved and he had dark rings under his eyes. That made me feel marginally better.

"Do you really like him that much?" Harry asked. I turned to face him and nodded. Harry reached out to wipe the silent tear that had fallen.

"Then go after him."

"Really?" I asked.

"Well, I figure, deep down, he must be good, because you're dating him and you would never ever commit yourself to someone that isn't."

I smiled warmly at Harry and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thank you."

I went straight up to my room after tea. I couldn't take it anymore after I had caught her staring at me. Then she has the gall to kiss Potter? Ugh, who was I kidding, it was killing me because he seemed to make her happier.

I fell face first onto my bed and closed the curtains, hoping to shut out the world.

I heard the click of the door opening and footsteps towards my bed.

"Piss off Theo; I don't want to talk about it." I muttered with a mouth full of pillow. I felt the curtain open and him sit down on the bed next to me. I turned around, thoroughly pissed off that he hadn't gone away.

"Theo I said piss –"

I stopped, surprised by what was in front of me.

"Monique?"

She smiled warmly at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked shocked that she was actually here.

She shrugged her shoulders. I propped myself up on the pillow and wished I had taken greater care of my appearance. Monique settled herself better on the bed crossing her legs.

"Surely you've got some reason." I half joked. Monique smiled.

"Well, there are some other reasons."

"Like?" I prompted.

"Like, you're rich." She said, poking her tongue out. I laughed.

"Draco, I – " I stopped her before she could say the words. I wanted to say my piece first.

"I just want to apologise"

Monique looked at me confused.

"Apologise for what?" She asked.

"For not listening and flying off the handle."

"Oh." Monique sat there in silence for a second. I could feel my heart beginning to race. What if she didn't accept my apology? What if she realised what a jerk I am?

"Look, Monique, I just want to – " This time it was Monique's turn to stop me. She laid her finger on my lips.

"Draco, just shush. Let's pretend like none of this ever happened and start where we left off."

"Monique that's –"

"Draco, you need to shut up."

And with that she put her lips to mine, running her fingers through my hair and down my neck. It felt so good to have her in my arms and this time I knew I was never going to let go.


End file.
